


送我一枝槲寄生

by lokiikol, Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Norse Myths & Legends, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/pseuds/lokiikol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关键字：伪神话、家暴、炮灰、保护野生动物人人有责、弄清植物属性很重要。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor & Baldur - The Death - 死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 这文里面 **没有忠犬Thor** ，也 **没有白莲花Loki** 。呃，还有Baldur被我们黑了。(部分读者反映上一篇文Ikol里面Thor出场太少，这一篇里面应该是有弥补给他。:P)  
> 2\. 这文真的不是BE。绝对不是。  
> 3\. 背景来自于电影和北欧神话，但总的来说属于自由发挥。  
> 4\. 每个章节基本都是三兄弟中一人或两人的视点，不过不是第一人称。  
> 5\. 顺便说，这文里面的Baldur，我们设想中的颜是Jamie Campbell Bower。

在他们面前的是九界中最美丽的地方之一，亚尔夫海姆精灵界的伊拉罗光之森林，精灵们的圣地。那些银白色的大树经历过了各种风霜与战火，传说中它们其中最古老的已经活过两千年。

现在Baldur就坐在那棵大树倒下的躯干上。

他的白色盔甲已经被这三天三夜的激战损毁了一半，长剑的剑鞘也早就不知所踪。但是当光明之神安静地坐在那里，他那双忧愁的深蓝眼睛让他看起来并不像是一个战士。对比之下，站在他面前的Thor——那个正手持雷神之锤且一脚踏在一具被烧焦得不知道是精灵还是Aesir的尸体上的Thor——简直就是战争和死亡的化身。

就算如此，Baldur还是作了最后的努力。

“哥哥，我们应该马上回去。黑鸦将母后的意思传达得很清楚了。父亲已经沉睡，而阿斯嘉德现在需要她的国王。”

Thor不耐烦地挥动了一下Mjolnir，那武器在风中发出了不祥的呼啸。“正因为我是阿斯嘉德新的国王，所以我才必须以一个胜利者的身份回去！否则我的臣民将如何看待我？连一群脆弱的精灵都打不过，半途逃跑的懦夫！”

Baldur沉默了下来。亚尔夫海姆的黄昏是红色的，而两兄弟之间是被烧焦的土地，残缺的尸体和干枯的风。

Thor走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。Baldur从小就讨厌流血和纷争，这是全阿斯嘉德都知道的事情。然而虽然年龄和他差了这么多，现在他的幼弟也算是成人了。既然Loki被留在阿斯嘉德，这场战争里Baldur就成了他副将的不二选择。

想起Loki的时候Thor不由得皱起眉来，但立刻又把负面情绪压了下去。很快的，雷神告诉自己。他们很快就会凯旋回到阿斯嘉德，然后他和Loki要好好算一算这笔账。

“我们走。”他低声对Baldur说。“那些俘虏的信息是可靠的。我们在暮星升起前就能杀掉Nalfen。那样一切就会结束了。”

*

这是一个陷阱。

当他发现本应防守薄弱的山谷里突然冒出来了比树木还要多的敌人的时候，Thor马上意识到了这一点。他低估了精灵们的勇气——他们牺牲了一整个小队的人来让Thor相信审问结果的真实性。他和Baldur带着亲卫队来到的地方不是精灵国王被掐断的后方，而是好整以暇等待着他们的屠宰场。国王Nalfen甚至没有现身。

但是那 _真的没有关系_ 。Mjolnir在Thor的手中鸣叫着，和他的心一起唱着歌。他会突破这重围，把那个只会躲在手下背后的懦夫揪出来。他会得到荣誉，而Nalfen将会得到死亡。

他唯一需要担心的是Baldur。他的弟弟站在他身边，身躯还带有少年的单薄。他低下头，发现Baldur的双手在微微地颤抖。

“别怕，”Thor说。“有我在。”

Baldur转过头，给了他一个只有光明之神才会有的灿烂笑容。

“你误会了，哥哥。我是兴奋得发抖啊。”

作为回答Mjolnir飞出去，挡下了精灵们的第一波箭雨。

*

Thor数不清他杀了多少敌人。他的眼前只有一片血红，而他的耳朵只能听见武器的交接之声。他知道他带来的亲卫队都几乎已经倒下了，去了永恒的瓦尔海拉。但Baldur的影子仍然游走在恶斗的中心，在沉沉暮色中像一条银白的蛇。阿斯嘉德的王子，就算是身处绝境也不会退缩的。

他意识到精灵界的月亮已经升了起来。在第一缕银光照到Thor身上的时候，他的手突然沉了一下，仿佛有什么无形的力量拉扯着他的武器。然后他的手突然便空了。

——Mjolnir前所未有地自行从他手中挣脱，滚落在地。

也是在那一刻，Thor看到Baldur回头注视着他。那张清秀的脸上满是血污，还带着一点莫名的迷惑。

“他们来了。”Baldur的声音很低，却穿透了厮杀的声音传到了他的耳朵里。

在Baldur的身后，突然出现在这片厮杀中的是精灵之王Nalfen和尾随着他的长子Ceryn。Thor记得那个年轻人。在亚尔夫海姆还没有因为Loki而和阿斯嘉德决裂之前，精灵的王子们曾经来访问过，Ceryn还在比试中成为过他的手下败将。

Nalfen远远地向他走了过来，而精灵们也纷纷让道。 _他是想来取我的人头吗？_ Thor嗤笑了。让手下先来送死，觉得自己能给筋疲力尽的困兽最后一击而获得战斗的荣耀——这卑鄙得简直可笑。

当Nalfen指间的银箭飞向他的时候，Thor没有躲闪。

“这是你的死期！”他吼道，迎着银箭奔过去，他挥起手臂挡开几支，一支射中了他的肩胛，一支埋入了他的大腿，可是哪一枝都没有让他停下来，他跑得更快了，更近了，几乎要飞起来，直到Nalfen就在他的面前，Thor高高跃起，足以让战场上所有的战士都看见他，而等他着地的时候，他肩上的那柄银箭已经插在了Nalfen的喉间。

冰冷的血液喷了他满脸。他大笑起来，拔出死者的佩剑向Nalfen身后的Ceryn挥去。就算没有雷神之锤，Thor仍然是九界中最令人畏惧的武士，仍然是阿斯嘉德最忠实的保卫者。

然而那只是幻像。他一剑刺空，几乎失去重心。在稳住身子之后Thor发现Ceryn不知在什么时候已经去到了Baldur的身后，从背后向他的弟弟砍了一剑。Baldur晃了一下，但没能完全躲过那剑刃的锋芒。光明之神就这样倒在地上，而Ceryn——

不。不。他还来得及。他还 _来得及_ 。

在他带着剑扑向Ceryn的那一刹那，Thor清晰地感到了有什么东西扎进了他的后腰。接下来他就看见了在他腹部绽开的一朵血花，花心是亮晃晃的剑尖。

然而他没有停下来。他不能死。他 _不会_ 死在这里。他是阿斯嘉德的王。他还要把他的兄弟救出去。Baldur就在他的面前了，柔软的蓝色眼睛里满是惊惶。他伸出一只手把弟弟拽到身边，另一只手握紧了剑柄——

第二把剑穿透的是心，从胸前到后背。金属斜穿过他的铠甲，划出一个略略从下而上的弧度。非常完美的结束招数，就像他自己用剑时会用的那样，就像他教过他的弟弟们用剑时的那样。

Baldur的声音在他耳边响起。

“一切都结束了，哥哥。”

*

暮星沉下去又升起来三次之后，Baldur带着用红色披风裹住的Thor的遗体回到了阿斯嘉德。他同时还带回了精灵国王Nalfen的死讯。Nalfen的长子Ceryn继位，并与阿斯嘉德签订了和约：两国之间的血债已用血偿还，从此再不相犯。

Frigga站在大殿之上迎接阿斯嘉德新的君主，身后是托着Mjolnir的Loki。他的另一位哥哥脸色看起来比平时还要苍白，就连站姿都带着几分僵硬。

“我的儿子们回来了，”他的母亲说。十天未见，她的金发已全变成了银丝。Baldur想用双手抱住她，告诉她所有的苦难都会过去。但在众目睽睽之下他不能那么做，所以他只是吻了吻她的脸颊。

“母亲，我把他……我把Thor带回来了。”他轻声说。Frigga点了点头。

转过身，Baldur凝视着阶下的诸神。他们的面孔是严肃而凝重的，但除了最多愁善感的Idunn，没有人表露出如何深重的悲伤。失去了主人的Mjolnir在第一个黎明破晓之前就已经飞回了阿斯嘉德，所以神域的居民已经有了三天来接受原本的王位继承人已经战死的这一事实。Aesir的众神不会允许让旁人看到自己的软弱。他们不会因为对深受爱戴的王子的战死而哀伤萎靡，也不会为太年轻的国王的继位而慌张忧虑。骄傲和荣誉让他们相信他，而他们也需要他，阿斯嘉德新的国王。对这一点，Baldur非常明白。

“我完成了复仇，回来站在你们的面前。”他扫视着台阶下的人群，缓慢而坚定地说。“我，Baldur Odinson，众神之父Odin的第三个王子，作为你们的国王回来了。”


	2. Baldur - The Accident - 意外

就像所有的河流都有它的源头，所有的传说在盘根错节的线索之终也总是静静安放着一切的开端。

还是少年的Thor就已经成为了他父母和全阿斯嘉德的骄傲——他在比武中从未输给过任何哪怕是年长于他的勇士，他的金发早已经变成了胜利的象征，他能豪爽地和所有人一起畅饮，也可以驯服九界中最为固执的山羊。

他是阿斯嘉德金色的英雄。

他的弟弟们Loki和Baldur没有他那么耀眼的光采。Loki是因为他不善肉搏而又性格使然，Baldur则干脆小了他两个兄长快整整一轮，甚至还不到可以搏斗或者正式修习高级魔法的年纪。但在Baldur心里，他对于两个哥哥有着同样分量的依恋。他们是同样地爱着他，不是吗？所有的人都是那么说的。他们是三兄弟，Odin和Frigga同样高贵的儿子们。

所以当十岁的他第一次被允许和哥哥们一起去西郊的森林玩耍的时候，他简直高兴得要跳起来了。

“你们要好好照顾Baldur，明白吗？”Frigga在他们出发前仔细叮嘱道。“你们一个十八一个十七了，不能没有哥哥的样子。”

Loki歪着头答道，“母亲，您若不放心，我们的小乖这次不去也行。”

“我可以保护自己！”Baldur握住自己刚得到的配剑，气鼓鼓地说。

Loki和Thor却都笑了起来。Baldur一点也不觉得这有什么好笑的地方。可是眼下他深怕一个人被丢在王宫里失去这一次好不容易得来的机会，只有不出声。

“放心吧，母亲！”Thor走过来在Frigga的脸颊上印上一个吻，“照顾弟弟的事情就交给我了，放心！”

他们三个人打马出城，哦不，他们才没有“只是到西郊的树林里逛逛”。Thor和Loki带着他们的幼弟直奔彩虹桥。“跟紧了Baldur，我们要带你看看神秘森林！”Thor回头对他大声说道，也不等Baldur跟上就打马而去。

Loki倒是停下来等他，他笑眯眯地拉着缰绳看着他，等Baldur的马到了身边，他却突然手腕一动扬了扬马鞭，Baldur看到Loki的身影和笑声被瞬间甩在了后面，他要抓紧自己吃痛疾驰的小棕马才避免了狼狈掉下去。他抓紧缰绳，只觉得风在耳边嗖嗖地响，而他竟然眼看就快要追上Thor了，而Loki远远在后面还没追上。他的惧怕很快被兴奋感湮灭——这是第一次小马跑得这样飞快，这是第一次他觉得他和他的哥哥们一样，几乎可以飞起来了。

小马慢慢停下来的时候，他们已经到了Thor口中的“秘密森林”。草原一望无际而淡蓝色的草就在微风里轻轻摇曳，树木泛着淡淡的红色，却都只有往常所见树木的一半高。一只和蝴蝶有点像的昆虫绕着圈儿飞过来慢慢在他的小棕马的鬃毛上停下来，扑扇着它四对银色的翅膀。

Baldur惊讶得张大嘴。这里简直是太美了。

“小乖，看什么呢？”Loki从后面出现，他拉了拉缰绳在Baldur身边停下来。

Baldur很警觉地让自己的小马离他更远一点，他可不想让Loki再给它一鞭子。“这里太神奇了。”

*

他们下了坐骑，让三匹马自在在草原上嬉戏奔跑。“你说今天能逮到它吗？”Thor兴致冲冲地将随身携带的铜剑抽出来挥了挥。

“得要先找到行踪才行啊。”Loki头也没抬将地上的一片野草叶拔了起来，拿在手心翻来覆去地看。

“还是先从悬崖那边开始吧，上次是在那里看到的。”Thor抓抓头发就往前走去。

Baldur一点也不知道Thor和Loki在说什么，不过他也没问，他不想显得好像一个什么都不懂的小孩一样。他们三个一直往前走，Loki似乎对这里的植物熟悉又有兴趣，常常走着走着就摘一支树枝或者树叶在手里把玩一下。

“这个是甜的，”他头也不回地将一朵淡黄色的小花递给Baldur，“味道像蜂蜜酒。”

Baldur只吃了一片花瓣就一直吐了一路。而Loki只是说了一句，“原来不是啊。”

等他们终于走到靠近悬崖旁边的时候，他们已经远离草原有点距离了，四周尽是淡红色的树木，这样的色泽让Baldur想起古老的故事里头满地鲜血的古战场。他打了个冷战，而此刻走在他前面正交谈着的两个哥哥则似乎完全没有在意这诡异的树林。

就在这个时候，Baldur听到一声幽幽的歌声从哪里传来。他仰起头只看到一片黑影从自己上方掠过，几乎完全遮住了太阳。等到黑影飘过，他才看到它蓝色的羽翼和紫色的尾翼。有那么一瞬间，就连呼吸都离他而去——他从来没有见过这样美丽的生物。难道这就是传说中的在阿斯嘉德已经灭绝的凤凰？

“七彩鸡！在那里！”Thor大吼一声，跳起来朝着空中掷石头然后招呼着Loki给它撒网。Loki兴趣缺缺地念了几个咒语，一张绿色的网随即从他的指间铺开向着凤凰展开过去。Thor一边蹦来蹦去，一边朝空中挥舞着自己的剑。Baldur退了几步躲在稍高的一棵树边——他还是不太明白他的哥哥们到底在做什么。

大鸟被绿色的大网缠住，挣扎了几下发出愤怒的嘶叫。它一张嘴，金色的火焰滚滚而来，之前Loki投射过去的网轻易就被烧成了灰。它嘶叫着朝正在地上朝它挥舞利剑的Thor吐出火焰，Thor一面躲一面奔跑起来。

“Loki！陷阱在哪边来着？！”

“你右边，”Loki念了道咒语，暂时灭掉了Thor红袍子上的火焰。

“我知道了！”Thor回头朝Loki眨了眨眼，又看了眼躲在树边的Baldur，“我一个人搞得定，你陪着他。”他说着又在地上滚了一滚，向右跑去。

Loki只回头看了Baldur一眼。“你怕吗？”

还不等Baldur回答，他二哥便接着说“不用怕！”然后在他身边坐了下来，默默看着前方。

“哥哥。”Baldur望着他喊了一声。远处的火焰还在空中升腾，凤凰的嘶叫也不断从风中传来。他身边的Loki一动不动，淡绿色的眼睛眯着，仍然满脸漠然地望着前方。

“啊！我就知道！”Baldur站起身来，有点愤愤然地将Loki的幻影扔在身后。他不知道为什么Thor比他大那么多却总是分不清Loki的幻影，在他看来这简直是最简单的事情。那些幻影就跟一块岩石一丛矮木一样呆板无趣，哪一点像他的哥哥了？

他往树林右边的岔道沿着Thor的脚印走，而Loki的幻影不声不响地跟着他。有时候他真想要相信他的哥哥们是陪在他身边的，而不是在猎杀一只他从未听他们说过的怪鸟，或者谈论一个他们一起设下没有别人知道的陷阱。

没走多久，面前的树林却突然开阔了起来。那是刚才他们见过的草原，淡蓝色的萋萋草从中间有一株银色的花。

“Loki，那花肯定是有魔法的吧？我把它摘回来给你看！”他这么对身后的幻影叫着，往草原中间跑过去。

他只来得及听到身后一声尖锐的喊声，而脚下的失重感让他清醒了过来。他猛然回身，可哪里还有草原和花朵？——只是他亲自踏下了万丈悬崖罢了。跟在他身后的Loki的幻影也突然扭曲起自己的一张脸，然后消散成一抹绿色的烟。

Baldur看到崖边的野树枯枝，攀爬在锈红色树干上的绿色植物，淡紫色的天空中白色的云，还有无论在哪里都一样金色的太阳。

他向后仰去，直到被什么东西猛地抓住。

他们一起无止境地坠落。

*

Baldur再次听到了那一首幽幽的歌，这一次曲调里带着无以排解的忧伤。他睁开眼看到七彩羽翼的凤凰从山崖顶飞过，消失在天边的一朵云里。

然后他听到沉重的喘息声。悬崖壁上一抹绿色的身影顺着一根藤条狼狈地滑下来，到了离地不远的地方便直接跳下，在地上滚了一圈才定住身形。他知道那是Loki。

Loki跑过来，黑色的头发乱成一团，脸上也有好几道划痕，他喊着什么让Baldur让开。这时候Baldur才发现原来他躺在Thor的怀里，而一动不动的Thor的身下有一滩殷红的血。

“哥哥？Thor，Thor！”Loki喊了几声，抖着手开始念咒语。Baldur根本还没有开始学任何高级的治愈魔法，可也听得出Loki似乎念错了好几个地方。

“——该死该死该死！”Loki摸着Thor的脸颊又念了一遍治愈的咒语，却好像并没有产生任何效果。

“Loki……”Baldur的声音已经带上了哭腔。他握着Thor的一只手，想起他的大哥从没有在他面前这样安静过。恐惧像蔓藤一样缠绕住了他的心脏，让他几乎无法呼吸。他望望昏迷不醒的Thor，又望望狠狠盯着Thor的脸的Loki，不知道自己能做什么。

“如果我能记全咒语就好了，该死，该死。不要慌，不要慌！”Loki的手指间沾满了Thor的血，忽然他好像想到了什么。“也许……也许可以试一试。没有人知道。没有人会知道。”他喃喃地说，像是下了什么决心。

他嗖地拔出Thor腰间的铜剑，这时候才终于又看了一眼Baldur。“Baldur，你会守护你哥哥对吗？不要离开，不要动，不要相信任何人——都可能是幻象，明白吗？你守护住Thor和我。别担心，Thor不会死的。”

Baldur握住Loki递过来的剑。Thor的剑对于他来说还是太过沉重了一些，可是他将它握在手里就好像承担起了他这一生最大的责任和荣誉，也许他还不像两个哥哥一样擅长武斗或者魔法，可是他已经不是一个孩子。他想说，交给我吧，Loki。

可是Baldur的话还没有说出口，Loki已经向后倒去。他的身体摔在岩石上，发出一声闷响。

*

Baldur一刻也不敢松懈，他不敢触碰Thor的身体，怕加重他的伤势。他只是将Loki的身体摆得稍微舒服一点，让他的后背靠着岩石较平的那一面。当然在整个过程中他都没有敢松开过手里的铜剑。

就在他觉得他手心出的汗快要让剑柄变得无法持握的时候，他听到了一声轻咳，Thor睁开眼摸了摸自己的后脑，“嗷，真他娘的疼！”

Baldur扔下剑跪到他身旁。“你没有死？你没死？”他眼里一热，突然间泪水就往外哗啦啦地掉了出来。Thor没死，太好了，太好了。他的大哥没事了。

“嗷真疼——你哭个什么啊小子！我当然没死！”Thor继续摸着自己的脑袋，后脑的金色头发被血染得绯红，“应该是愈合了，可能是Loki的什么法术。”

看来之前Loki慌乱之下念的两次咒语还是生效了？Baldur吸了吸鼻子，想要告诉Thor事情的经过。不，他也没有搞清楚Loki突然晕过去又是怎么回事。不过这已经不重要了，因为Loki已经也睁开了眼。他靠在岩石上，似乎突然憔悴了很多。

“治愈咒已经生效了啊。”Loki试图从地上爬起来，却几乎又摔下去。Baldur赶紧上前扶住他，他又紧紧抓着岩石边的小树才勉强站起来，连树上的绿藤都被他扯断了。他们休息了一阵后，Loki终于成功地施了魔法将马儿们唤来。等他们三个精疲力竭地回到彩虹桥的时候，时间已是深夜。

“你们中有人带着死亡的气息。”Heimdall在迎接三位王子的时候这样说道。

“我不会那么容易死的。我是阿斯嘉德未来的守护者。”Thor回答道，他的伤口还在流血，已经力竭的Loki没力气再为他施法止血。

“Thor殿下，我指的不是你。”

Baldur牵着他的小马跟在哥哥们的身后走过了桥，却看到面前的Loki狠狠地横了Heimdall一眼。

“我们回家了。”


	3. Thor – The Gift – 礼物

自从他们从神秘森林回来，Thor便被治疗师们按在病床上施法治疗了一宿。据说虽然伤口临时愈合了，但是Loki慌乱之下的咒语还是出了些许错，于是治疗师们需要先反转他的咒语再重新治疗。

Loki便坐在床边陪着治疗师们折腾了一夜——或者是将治疗师们折腾了一夜，因为他一直到快天明才想起来自己施的到底是哪个治疗咒，又可能错在了哪里。Thor只记得等他们终于折腾清楚，肯让Thor和Loki单独呆着的时候，Loki黑着眼圈有气无力地看了他一眼。

“你该多小心。如果再有这样的事，我也不一定能及时救你。”

“可我得救Baldur啊，就像你救我。我们是兄弟不是吗？”Thor趴在病床上迷迷糊糊地说道。仆人们刚给他灌下的止疼药汤让他的脑袋有点昏沉，像是被塞满了棉花。

那以后Loki就离开了，又或者是Thor睡过去了。不管怎样，当他第二天一早醒来，Thor除了脑门上还缠着纱布，金色的头发在疗伤的时候剪短了一撮以外，觉得感觉棒极了。

*

他第二天就开始骑马去附近逛悠，想去叫Loki同去却居然被结界挡在了门外。（仆人或者侍卫？那种生物从来挡不住Thor，所以Loki真正不想见任何客人的时候会直接用结界，除非是父母没有人能拎他出来。而现在的Thor也不好意思去央求他母亲来帮他揪出不愿意见他的Loki。）他隐约明白Loki是在生他的气，但却完全不明白是为什么。毕竟他和Baldur都没事，除了“下次小心点”也没有什么好说的了。

但Thor还是得承认，有Loki生他的气是一件很糟糕的事情。他想念他弟弟的陪伴，想念他们之间的各种默契。所以他跑去矮人的集市，买了他们最新到的磷石。他想这个大概Loki会喜欢，因为可以用来做野火之类的魔法。可是等他回来的时候，Loki仍然不肯见他。直到第三天下午Thor再去找他，寝宫的结界才被解除了。

Loki的房间没有任何仆人，窗帘也全都拉得死紧，这让整个空间看起来跟黑夜一样。Thor刚骑马从外面回来，此刻他满身的汗和热气与这房间里的氛围格格不入。

“Loki？”

Loki穿着一件白色亚麻的睡衣坐在书桌前。他低着头，似乎没有听见Thor进来。他看起来像是刚起床不久，一头黑发乱得要命。

Thor走过去伸手摸了摸他的肩膀，却发现他的脖子上有一层细密的汗珠。“你生病了？”

“没有。”Loki回答得干脆，但还是不肯回头看他。Thor用劲扳过他的肩膀让他们终于面对面，却被Loki脸上的表情吓了一跳。就连他们的（好吧，Loki的）高等魔法老师过世的时候，Loki也没有看起来这么悲伤过。

“……你不高兴？”Thor决心要把Loki拖出去玩。他觉得如果他把弟弟好好着装起来，在太阳下晒一晒，在马场上跑一跑，他们就能和以前一样亲密无间地玩耍了，

“Thor，你说，我们死后还会相见吗？” Loki突然问。

在黑漆漆的寝宫里，这句冷颤颤的话让Thor更不舒服了。他终于忍不住走到窗边“嗤”地拉开两扇窗帘，而闻声而来的仆从连忙帮着他将剩下的窗帘都拉开。温暖的午后阳光透进来，可Loki连忙伸手挡住自己的脸。

他的脸苍白得跟异鬼一样，没有被手遮住的一只绿眼睛发出阴郁的光。

Thor这下明白了，大概Loki还在为了他之前差点死掉而后怕担忧。他自己是没有任何印象，可是后来听说他确实是昏厥过去了好久，直接让Baldur被吓得嚎啕大哭。而Loki大概是强作镇静，虽然表面上没乱阵脚，但内心还是给狠狠吓到了吧。

“那会是很久很久以后的事情了，Loki。我们会一起活到很久，一起守护阿斯嘉德——然后等我们都老得不行了，比父亲还要老，再一起战死沙场，去所有阿斯嘉德的勇士归宿，永恒的瓦尔海拉。”他露出笑容，拍了拍Loki的肩膀。“总之别担心，我们会一直在一起的。”

“你说得对，”他弟弟望了他一眼，最后慢慢地握住他的手。Loki的手心里都是汗水，却还是有点冰凉。“瓦尔海拉之类的，那些都会是很久以后的事情了。”

*

Loki最终还是拒绝和他一起出去玩。Thor没有勉强他，因为他看起来确实虚弱。于是雷神找上了Hogun，Fandral和Sif。“也许你们更知道该怎样捉住一只鸟？”

他们一起又找上Volstagg。“包在我身上！”后者一拍胸脯这样说道。“我从小就跟着我老妈在外面打各种野味！”

“那是凤凰，不是野鸡。”Sif以一脸“你不要总是想着吃的事情好吗”的表情指出。

“有翅膀的都是鸟，”Volstagg理直气壮地回答。“总之肯定让我们把它抓到就对了！”

但除了一贯寡言的Hogun，Sif和Fandral都对Volstagg的经验表示高度怀疑。一直到他们已经上马出城了，Sif还在和Volstagg唇枪舌剑。Thor驰马跑在他们的前面，很稀罕有地没有参加争论。

他只是希望捉到那凤凰真能让Loki高兴起来。

*

“这凤凰还真是精力充沛啊……”Fandral看了看被他们合力捕在陷阱里的“七彩鸡”。Thor想用铁链将它的爪子铐起来，可是它却不怎么合作，他们又忘记了带合适的笼子。最后Thor只有将那只十分巨大的鸟钳在怀里，单手驭马将它抱回了阿斯嘉德。一路上那只凤凰一点也不安生，在Thor的怀里扭来扭去还总是想啄他几口，要不是Thor想将它羽翼完整地送给Loki来让Loki开心，大概早压不住脾气一拳砸碎它的脑袋了。毕竟它的脑袋那么小，看起来很好砸。

当他再度来到Loki的寝宫的时候，里头仍然是一片黑。他的弟弟这次好歹穿上了平时的绿袍，但整个人仍然有点死气沉沉。于是Thor做的第一件事情就是招呼着仆人们拉开窗帘让阳光照进来。“不过关上窗子！”他可不想让好容易抓来的七彩鸡，不，凤凰——跑了。

Loki转过头来，却明显是被他怀里“呱呱”叫了两声的凤凰给吓了一跳。

“你……你怎么把凤凰带到这里来了？你抓住它了？”

他弟弟向来鲜少说显而易见的废话，由此可见他此刻确实被惊吓到了——不不，应该是惊喜，Thor在心里纠正自己。他将凤凰放开，七彩的鸟儿在明亮起来了的寝宫里大声叫着，四处扑腾着翅膀。

“这是给你的礼物，Loki。我希望你高兴起来。”

Loki的表情有点愣，不过Thor把这也归功于惊喜。“你唱歌啊。”他对凤凰说道。

“呱呱。”

“唱歌！Loki喜欢的那种！”

“呱呱呱！”

Thor跳上桌子，试图抓住凤凰逼迫它就范，可是被取下了啄套的它竟然开始喷火，一张嘴就烧掉了Loki的床帘和床单。Loki连忙结印灭火，可凤凰又燃起了窗帘。Thor扑过去想抓住那只惹是生非的大鸟，却也被喷了一身的火，红色的披风给烧焦了好大一块。

结印结到一半的Loki看到他的狼狈样，突然止不住地笑了起来。

“你在笑什么？我的兄弟！”Thor一边扑着自己身上的火，一边严肃地问道。

他不问还不打紧，一问之下Loki竟然笑得快倒到地上，一张脸涨得通红，好像气也喘不上来了。

在烧尽了屋里所有能烧的东西之后，凤凰似乎也有点泄气地停了下来。它自顾自地踱到床边，一头钻进了床底下。

Loki好不容易止住笑，“Thor，你把它捉来我这里来到底是为何？到底是为何？”可他说着又捧腹笑了起来，肩膀止不住地发抖。

“我想……也许你想报仇？”Thor有点迟疑地说。他确实是这样想的，既然Loki看到他和Baldur摔下去而消沉了这么久，那么手刃罪魁祸首大概能如他的意？

可是Loki没有杀那只凤凰。事实上，他的弟弟连一点杀了那只捣乱的疯鸟的意思也没有，倒是很高兴地和它玩了一天。

Thor只好把Sif给他的据说是专门给禽类脖子放血的匕首给收了起来。本来他还许诺在杀掉凤凰后将尾翼上的紫色羽毛送给Fandral，因为他说他的女性友人们会喜欢。还有叫着无论如何也要尝尝凤凰的胸脯肉的Volstagg以及想要凤凰爪子做标本的Hogun，恐怕也都得失望了。

但那些都不重要，因为他弟弟眼睛里的阴霾似乎已经被一扫而空。此刻Loki正蹲在自己的床上逗那只鸟。他将它的火焰变成了一阵凉风，而挫败的鸟儿将Loki的卧房毁得更加糟糕。可是Loki的笑声很响，还带着少见的比手画脚。

Thor不知不觉也笑了起来。七彩鸡，我原谅你了。


	4. Baldur – The Heart – 心脏

Baldur连着好几天都没有见到他的任何一个哥哥。

据说大哥正在养伤，虽然他去马厩的时候没有看到Thor的马。至于另外那一位，传言是二王子正在抑郁耍脾气，并且这次寝宫四周的结界的反弹效应比以前任何一次都要惨烈。

在想了很久之后，Baldur的结论是Loki一定是在生他的气。如果他没有想要去摘那一朵幻化的银花，如果他没有傻到一脚塌下悬崖……他觉得Thor的受伤是他的错。而Loki正在因此和他生着很大的气。

等到Loki终于开始重新和他们一起用餐的第一天，Baldur在Loki吃完之后也紧跟着他离开了餐桌。

“哥哥！”

“怎么了？”Loki回头左右看了看，然后望向他。

“我可以和你呆一会儿吗？”Baldur抬头看着Loki。对方皱了皱眉头，示意他跟上来。

等到他们到达Loki的寝宫的时候，Baldur简直要被惊呆了：一贯整洁的房间现在完全一团糟。吊灯在地上，被褥碎成片，窗帘一片焦黑，而在这正中央，他那勉强还能认出来的床上，站着那一只Baldur在梦里诅咒了一万次的凤凰。

Loki却似乎一点也没有觉得这一片混乱的房间有什么奇怪的。他将Baldur让进来，又从地上扶起一张有两条腿都带着焦痕的椅子：“坐吧。”

在Baldur坐下来的时候，Loki伸手摸了摸他的头。啊，这让Baldur明白Loki已经原谅他了。或者他根本从来就没有生过他的气？不知道为什么这样的想法反而让Baldur有点失落。

当然此刻他的好奇心适时地攀爬了上来，暂时转移了他的注意力：“你晚上睡哪里？”

Loki努努嘴，“床上啊。”

发现了不速之客的凤凰嘶叫两声，跳下床躲进床底下。

Baldur十分警觉地横了它一眼。他早在心里将它想象成最恶毒的敌人了。“它怎么会在这里？”

“你哥哥Thor把它捉回来了。可是如你所见它把这里搞得一团乱，我正在发愁呢。”Loki在他的床上坐下来，本来在枕头里的几片羽绒飘起来，Loki扇了扇右手，试图把它们拨开。

“你想把它怎样呢？Loki，你要杀了它吗？”Baldur下意识地往床底下瞅了一眼，却并没有看到凤凰。

“哦，不。”Loki说道，“不过是一只无辜的畜生罢了。”

“可它是一只奸诈狡猾的家伙！”Baldur连忙反对，要知道这只 _无辜的畜生_ 对他使出幻术，还差点让他和Thor都送了命。

Loki笑了一声。“有这样一身羽毛，它如果不奸诈狡猾一点也活不到现在了。”

看来他一贯聪明的二哥这次罕见地没有意识到这家伙的危险性，Baldur想。“你和Thor真的就没有看到它的幻影吗？”

Loki站起来靠在床边的柱子上，突然摆起一张严肃的兄长的脸，“我也想过为什么只有你被他的幻术迷惑了。一开始我以为是因为你是小孩，比较好骗——” 他忍不住拧起眉毛来表示抗议，然而Loki没有收回原话。“但是Thor和Volstagg也没看到什么幻影。所以我想并不是因为心理单纯之类的原因吧。”他哥哥的语气柔和了起来。“也许它和你有什么奇奇怪怪的牵连，这也是可能的。”

Baldur听得有点发怔。他？他和凤凰能有什么联系？要说魔法天分，众所周知他们三兄弟里无疑Loki最强，几乎可以和他们年少时代的父亲相提并论。在教过他的哥哥们之后，他的启蒙魔法老师总是用“虽然比不上当年的Loki殿下，但至少比Thor殿下好多了”之类的话来评价他的学习。就是这样不上不下的他，为什么会和凤凰有了牵扯？

“要不你把它抱走好了。”听到Loki突然这么说，Baldur不由得睁大了眼睛。

“啊？这不是Thor费好大力气才给你捉回来的吗？”如果Thor肯那么大动干戈地捉什么东西回来送给他，Baldur大概会把那礼物看得和生命一样重要吧。他无法相信Loki就这么不在乎Thor的好意。

“我对凤凰本来兴趣就不大，”Loki说。“我这里如果再不收拾下，母亲会真念叨我的。总之你把它抱走练习下幻术免疫，然后将它放掉吧。阿斯嘉德也好久没有过凤凰了。”

Baldur钻到Loki的床下将凤凰抱了出来。Loki施了魔法让它没法再喷火，又在它的爪子上装上了一条银色的链子。“这样它就从你身边跑不掉了。”

*

Loki没有告诉他的是， _他_ 也跑不掉了。

面对着敌人（没错，是敌人）有备而来的Baldur一开始还能抵抗住凤凰的幻术，就算不小心堕入了幻境也能很快将自己唤醒。可是几天过去，他的精神力越来越低落，而凤凰的攻击却丝毫没有减弱。但就算如此Baldur还是没有放那鸟儿走的意思——这是Thor差点丢了命才捉回来的珍禽，Loki又嘱咐他要用它好好练习对幻术的免疫。在目标达成之前，他可不能让这可恶的鸟儿就这么飞掉。

在第七天的深夜里，他做了第一个梦。

那个梦是红色的，鲜红得好像他哥哥的战袍，又像刚从伤口喷溅出的血液。

浑身金甲的Thor回头看了他一眼，双眼通红。“我们冲锋！打下精灵界，然后是冰巨人界，再下一步是人界！”

Baldur低头，发现自己手里握着一把沾满鲜血的铜剑。他的身前是高耸入云的精灵首都的城墙，身后是漫山遍野的阿斯嘉德战士们的尸体。

“快点上，为了你的国王！不要当个懦夫！”Thor吼道，将宝剑往空中高高举起。他身后的战士们跟着他发出让天空都颤抖的怒吼。一队全副武装的战士从Baldur身边跑过。

在一片血光之中Baldur持着剑盲目地挥砍。宝剑刺入肉体时候比他想象的容易，可是碰到骨头竟然发出一声尖锐的摩擦声，这声音让Baldur丢掉宝剑捂着胸口吐了起来。这时候被他插入一剑的战士竟然抬起头，用带血的手摸了摸他的脸。

“弟弟。”

血液顺着那人黑色的头发流下来，勾勒出他深陷的眼窝。Loki的脸在他面前晃了一下，绿色的眼睛望着他。

“我就要死了，但是你必须跟随Thor，征服所有能征服之地，打败所有对阿斯嘉德扬剑的敌人。告诉Thor，我会在瓦尔海拉等着他……”

Baldur跪下来搂住他哥哥已经断气的身体，发出了一声让他自己都觉得恐怖的嚎叫。在一片撕心裂肺的疼痛之中他挣扎着睁开眼，却只看到悠悠的烛光在寝宫的桌上摇曳，而那只凤凰站在窗台上整理着自己的羽毛。

“是你做的不是吗？你这该死的畜牲！”他对着凤凰叫道。“我的哥哥们！我的哥哥们不会抛下我不管！Thor不会是一个疯狂的国王！”可是Loki平日里冷淡的语调在Baldur的记忆深处浮起来，还有那么多个Loki和Thor，Thor和Loki在一起交换的眼神。那些统统没有他的份。他永远只是Baldur，那个只会给他们拖后腿的不懂事小孩子。

他在床头抓起了一件也不知是什么的东西，将它朝着那恶魔一样的鸟儿掷去。凤凰煽动翅膀发出怪叫，接着一片深绿就朝着Baldur扑了过来。

这是Loki的王朝。

Baldur独行在回廊里，两侧的墙壁上挂着绿色的帷帐，而路过的侍从和群臣见到他连忙低着头退开。他走进大殿，几个臣子从他身边慌乱地退出来，看到他又一副见了鬼的样子边道歉边走开。

一抹绿色的身影坐在王座上。

“……哥哥？”

“叫我陛下。”Loki沉着嗓子说道。他穿戴着金甲和头盔，手里拿的是他们父王的Gungnir。

Baldur被这句话里透出的威胁震慑到了。一排黑鸦拍打着翅膀从殿外飞来，停歇在王座的周围。

“来，”Loki对着Baldur说道，“来看看我的孩子们给我带来了怎样的消息。”他挥了挥手，乌鸦们的眼睛便在大殿的天花板上投射出各样的人影。有群臣的议论，有集市上的喧嚣，有一起打闹游戏的姐弟，有牙牙学语的婴儿，有争吵的夫妻，有别国王室的宫殿……。

“你……你在监视这么多人？ 为什么？”

Loki看着天花板看得出神，甚至没有记得纠正他应该叫陛下。 “还不止这些，还不止。要控制他们——严密地控制，从头脑到灵魂。”

“Thor呢？他在哪儿？”Baldur急切地问道。大哥会阻止Loki的这种疯狂的。是啊，只要有Thor在，总会有办法的。

可是Loki突然回头瞪着他，那眼神冷厉得让Baldur不由自主地往后退了一步。“怎么？你想去和Thor一样的地方？你想被关进永暗之牢？没有人可以阻止我，哪怕是兄弟！”

一霎之间，天花板上的人影全都变成了绿衣金甲的Loki。他们一起朝着Baldur叫嚷。“没有人可以阻止我！” “杀了他，杀了他！” “不，先杀了Thor，先杀了那个傻大个！” “先杀他，他无足轻重！” 他们一个接一个地发言争论，然后一同出声争吵，甚至开始自相残杀。

而那个在他身边的Loki则弯下腰盯着他，绿色的眼珠子亮得可怕。他一步一步后退，但Loki步步紧逼不放。“回答我，弟弟。你也想去永暗之牢陪Thor吗？我把他的朋友们的头都砍下来做成城墙上的装饰了，所以现在的他一定很寂寞。”

退无可退的Baldur摸到自己身侧的佩剑，朝着那个有着Loki外貌的幻影刺去。这不是他的哥哥！这不是Loki！

他正中那个影子的心脏。他抽出宝剑，这一次没有呕吐。王宫开始崩塌，黑鸦群凄厉地尖叫。一切都像被打碎的镜子散落成一片一片——绿色的帷帐，红色的鲜血，一切都消失在黑暗的深渊里。

*

在醒来的时候Baldur的手里握着他的铜剑，而他的身侧则躺着那只万恶之源的凤凰。它的羽翼依然美丽绚烂，可是它自己却已经奄奄一息。凤凰的血是紫黑色的，在那七彩的羽毛上令人触目惊心。

在慌乱中Baldur的第一个念头是他得叫来仆人来处理这东西的尸体——这东西很快就要变成尸体了，这一点很明显。可是当他的手伸向摇铃的那一刻，犹豫击中了他。他怕Thor发现他竟把他辛苦捉的凤凰给杀掉了，他也怕Loki不悦地指责他依然没用地在幻术面前败下阵来。

他一咬牙，动手将已经一动不动的凤凰用床单包起来，然后带着他的罪证偷偷摸出了寝宫。去王宫外小树林的路从来没有这么长过，但Baldur最后还是到达了他想去的地方，林子的最深处。

是的，在这里挖一个深深深深的坟墓，不会有任何人知道，除了Heimdall，但Heimdall不会告诉别人的，因为这和阿斯嘉德的安全没有关系，否则他的两个哥哥会早就被上告了一千次。

他在匆忙中忘记了从马厩里带一把铲子出来，所以只得用双手来挖掘这只鸟的坟墓，在挖的同时还得竖起耳朵以防被人发现。但这个夜晚是死寂的，除了风的呼啸和猫头鹰的声音，只有他自己的喘息。

在他用已经站满泥土的手把包裹解开的时候，Baldur看到了凤凰深黑色的眼睛。它竟然还剩最后一口气。

*

这一次的梦是白色的，好像鸽子展开的双翼。

 _他_ 坐在大殿的王座上。他的右手是Thor，左手是Loki和母亲。

而站在他的面前是冰霜巨人和火焰巨人的两位使者。他们的表情虽然严肃，却并无仇恨之意。他们带来的是和平的文书——不仅是和阿斯嘉德，也是两个世仇的巨人种族之间的和平。

“我终于等到了这一天，”他听到母亲说。“你的父亲会为你而骄傲的。”

他转头看了看Loki，又看了看Thor。他们都在向他微笑，这一次他们都在望着他而不是彼此。他有着他哥哥们的绝对的忠诚和纯粹的爱。

然而这个梦和前两个不一样。在他的心被纯净的喜悦充满的那一刻，梦境自行碎去了，而它的残片扎得Baldur几乎流下泪来。

他现在知道了：如果不是Thor也不是Loki而是 _他_ 能够来统治这个王国，那些殷红的战场残像和惨绿的大殿帷幕便都不会出现。Thor会给这个国家带来流血，Loki会给这个国家带来黑暗，可是Baldur Odinson将会让和平之光永远地照耀在阿斯嘉德的每一个角落。

那个梦的残片飞舞起来，拼成了另外一个同样美丽的梦。

Baldur用一只手伸入了还一息尚存的凤凰的身体，取出了那颗沾满黑色血污的心脏。

_吃掉凤凰的心，就会让所有的人都爱你。  
所有。  
所有。_

那心脏在他手里继续跳动，而他目眩神摇。

他张口咬下。


	5. Thor – The Fight – 纷争

每一年的初夏，阿斯嘉德的居民都会将酿制好的果酒拿出来畅饮。这时候城里的魔法师就忙碌了，最初级的魔法学徒会被召集起来将一桶桶的酒和清水变成小块的冰块——如果连这种最基本的魔法都出错，多半是会被逐出师门。

比起往年，这一年的阿斯嘉德因为精灵国国王Nalfen的来访而更加繁忙。虽然地处亚尔夫海姆的精灵国并不是大国，可因为和阿斯嘉德边境相接，这次的王室来访便也是一场盛典。Nalfen不仅带来了他年轻娇艳的王后，也带来了他的三位王子。

最兴奋的是城里的姑娘们和孩子们。传说中那三位精灵国的王子都有着银白色的头发，面容美丽得像月亮一样。这让姑娘们担忧——那样俊美挺拔的王子们要怎样在接下来安排的比武会上拼杀呢？他们的对手可包括了阿斯嘉德战无不胜的雷神Thor。这让她们简直要反过来为来客担心了。还有刚刚年满十六，被所有人爱戴的Baldur王子，他的第一次公开比武又会如何呢？

Thor也的确为他的三弟有同样的担心。在比武正式开始前的一刻，身着铠甲的他在决斗的看台前和另外的两位王子闲话。“Baldur，你准备好了？”

“我量力而为。”坐在Sif旁边的Baldur穿着白色的轻装铠甲。“不过在你们面前，我当然也不想输掉。”

Thor瞅了瞅一边的Loki，发现对方仍然好整以暇地穿着方才迎接客人的盛装金甲。“你还没有换掉那身家伙吗？”

“根本不会轮到我上场的。”Loki这样向他说道。“决斗安排的顺序是你，然后是Baldur，最后才是我。只要你和Baldur顺利得胜，阿斯嘉德便得胜了，我根本不用露面。”

Thor还没有想明白Loki怎么可以如此笃定，一个侍卫便已经急冲冲过来径直往Loki跑去：“应亚尔夫海姆之王的要求，第三场比试提前，其余两场顺延。”

Loki“哎呀”喊了一声，在那一瞬间流露出了在他脸上绝少见的慌乱表情，随后有点傻眼地望了望Thor和Baldur。Thor心下觉得好笑，但又确实为Loki担忧。近身搏斗本来就非他所长，此刻更没有时间再去换更为轻便的盔甲。

“要不我去向父亲解释？”Thor摸了摸脑袋，将眼光投向场边已经跃跃欲试的精灵国三王子Aeron。原来是他来迎战Loki吗？他突然有了一种不祥的感觉，但又马上迫使自己忘记了那个念头。

Loki对此不置可否，倒是Sif说了声，“他没问题。”

Loki将头盔放在Thor的手里，从他身边不缓不急地走下了看台，边走边将金色的胸甲解了下来，丢给了看台上的侍从——盛装的铠甲对于这样的近身搏斗无疑是太沉了。

“哥哥，Loki他不会有事吧？”Thor似乎听到Baldur那么问。他没有回答。

*

二十六岁的Thor是不会去记得战斗中的细节和招式的。对于他来说，打斗的意义总在于最后举起宝剑或者战锤宣告胜利，而取胜的方式大同小异。可是这一场比试里有些细节他却记得无比清楚，清楚过他自己所经历过的任何一场战斗。

他记得Loki弯腰与Aeron王子互相行礼，他记得Loki黑色的袍子束着袖口，他记得精灵王子刚开场的的一阵猛攻让Loki几乎难以招架，他记得连Sif都几乎惊讶得掩起了嘴，他记得Loki的双刀不到几分钟便已经几乎脱手了一把。

那一场比试远比他之前预想的要激烈。决斗前观众大概以为Thor的才是重头戏，而以魔法擅长的Loki不过是被拉来助兴罢了。可是眼下棋逢对手，场内两个人一翻又一翻地你来我往地攻防交错。几乎半个钟点过去了，虽然精灵国王子略占上风，却也无法分出胜负来。

在Aeron将Loki的一把钢刀击落的一瞬间，Loki左手中的另一把刀如灵蛇一样缠上了对方的银发——而下一刻，Aeron的一把弯刀从左到右横着划开了Loki的胸口。

Thor听说他们的母亲说过，精灵们的头发是他们法力和身份的象征，越是纯洁银白的头发越象征血统的高贵。而眼下，那高贵身份的象征已经被Loki绞断撒了一地。该死，这是促进两国友谊的比试，怎么Loki无论做什么简单的事情都能节外生出枝呢？一开始还在为弟弟担心的Thor这下子又开始生气。一开头穿好战甲的话就不会被划伤了不是吗？

Thor的座椅扶手被被他自己捏得吱吱生响。

慢慢地，Loki的步子缓了下来，双方身上也都挂了彩。Aeron提着弯刀横拉竖砍，而他的弟弟只能勉强招架。等到Thor也几乎要闭上眼睛承认Loki没法获胜的时候，Aeron举刀的手却突然因为什么缘故迟疑了，带血的刀刃在阳光下反射出耀眼的光芒。

那点反光太过耀眼，以至于在场的所有人——包括Thor——都没有看清前一秒还仅能堪堪躲开对方攻击的Loki是如何在下一秒用膝盖顶住Aeron的后背，将钢刀比上对方的下颚的。然而魔法师的确做到了这一点。他很快咧开嘴笑了起来，一边压着Aeron的肩膀，一边向看台致意。他胸口的血滴到精灵银色的发丝里。

Thor发誓那一刻Loki在望着他，不是他身边站起来为他鼓掌的两位国王或者王后，也不是为他的胜利而沸腾的整个比武场。他甚至可以听到Loki在他耳边轻声说“哥哥，我赢了” 。

*

Thor只用了一招就解决了他的对手Ceryn王子。他似乎也忘了这是一场为了给对方留足面子的友谊至上的比试。本来，比武能比出友谊这样的点子就不太可靠。

在欢呼声中他扔下自己的宝剑，径直走向比武场边休息的白色帐篷。他揭开门帘，不出意外地看到躺在里面的Loki正让侍者给他脱下被划拉了无数道口子的长袍。

“你的比试完结得很快。”仿佛他的来到是意料之中，他的弟弟没有抬头。Loki指示着仆人将染满了血和汗水的里衣剪开，然后直接撕下来。然而露出来的皮肤也没有好到哪里去。除了那几道不深不浅的划伤，Loki的胸口和肩膀都有青紫的痕迹。

Thor看得口干舌燥。Loki的发梢甚至都还在滴汗，乌黑的头发乱成一团搭在眼睛前头。被汗水和尘土覆盖的他看起来不像平常白皙安静的魔法师，而像一个 _真正的_ ，和Thor一样在战场上流血流汗的战士。

他的弟弟很善解人意地遣走了侍者，然后抬头看他：“我相信你能帮我把剩下的衣物处理掉？我亲爱的哥哥，我想我快死了。”

Thor没有理会他的话，只是僵硬地帮他把衣服撕去。帐篷之外传来阵阵欢呼，他也知道那欢声为谁而起——之前他们还向Baldur保证过会去看他的决斗呢，可是眼下的Loki浑身是伤躺在软榻上根本不想动弹，至于Thor，他有更重要的事情。是的，有什么比照顾他受伤的弟弟更加重要呢？

他有些着迷地看着Loki平坦的小腹上青紫的一大块，“我可以吻它吗？”

不等Loki回答，Thor已经轻轻地吻上了那一块伤痕，尝到了咸涩的汗水味道然后舔了几下。可是令他不满的是Loki没有任何反应，于是他吮了一下，甚至用上了牙齿。

Loki咽呜了一声，然后便止不住地开始呻吟。Thor分不清那到底因为疼痛带来的刺激还是因为快感，可至少Loki没有出声拦他。他得寸进尺地开始亲吻起他能够到的Loki的每一片肌肤，不管是受伤的或者是完好的。很快Loki便在在软榻上难耐地扭动起来。Loki喜欢这样。而他自己——见鬼的，他也非常喜欢看到Loki无法控制地呻吟和反应。受伤的Loki，疼痛的Loki，无法自控的Loki， _需要他_ 的Loki。

他扶住弟弟的胯骨，不甚温柔地舔舐对方脖子上的一道划伤。

“痛……”Loki勉强发声，试图用手掰开Thor握住他胯骨的右手。那里有一处隐蔽的伤口。

Thor没有松手。“可你喜欢这样不是吗？”他吻上Loki的耳垂，“不是吗？”他轻轻咬了咬Loki的耳轮，那上面有个非常小的白银耳钉。他满意地看到Loki开始浑身颤抖。

Thor在软榻旁蹲下身子，一手抓住Loki那毫无掩饰的勃起。“你不是说你伤得快要死了吗？还是说你想我把你直接干死？”

Loki低头望着他，绿色的眼睛里头起先的疲惫已经被兴奋和情欲所替代，“你知道阿斯嘉德的战士……不会惧怕这一点——啊嗯，疼痛……哥哥……”

他的右手没有停歇地抚慰着Loki的分身，而另一只手则解下自己下身的盔甲。Loki撑起身子用双手勾住他的脖子，引着他坐到软榻上来。他们的手边没有任何香油，但Thor本来也就不打算等待。

“好好舔，”他一把拽住Loki的黑发，将弟弟的头压在自己的两腿之间。“这是唯一的准备。”

Loki呜咽了一声，但Thor感到他手中的对方越发硬了起来。Loki的嘴湿润而滚烫，不用几下就已经让他想要射在那总是说谎的舌头上。如果只是平常的偷情，Thor会毫不犹豫地让他弟弟吞下他的精液，不过现在的他并不想就那样结束。

他放开Loki的头，立刻又用同一只手将Loki的整个身体提了起来。他的五指在本就已经伤痕累累的皮肤上留下了新的红痕，像一朵肆虐的花。早已一丝不挂的Loki缓缓对着他的勃起坐了下去，而他立刻开始了粗暴的抽插。在他刚进入的时候Loki倒吸了一口气，接下来便是仿佛热病一般的一波又一波颤抖。

在意识的某个角落里Thor听到帐外的喝彩声此起彼伏，但没有什么声音比Loki的哀鸣更能让此时的他血液沸腾。只有这个时候的欺骗之神才有可能是诚实的——他那红肿的嘴无法说出谎言，只会随着Thor的动作而高声喘息。他的每一次抽动都让Loki难耐地发出哭泣一样的声音，而到了后来Loki也开始扶着Thor上身的铁甲扭动自己的身体。是的，他是如此地 _被渴求_ 。

“你想不想就这样死掉？”他握住弟弟的分身，不允许对方提前射出。“为了我而死，Loki！”

一串逸出嘴边的呻吟是Loki的回答。Loki抓着Thor的脖子，喘息越来越没有规律。Thor干脆将Loki抱起来让他坐在软榻上，而他站在前面猛力地抽插，直到Loki抓住被单将它们撕成碎片。

就在这时候，外面的欢呼声如潮水一样激荡起来。Thor听到Loki似乎在笑，可他管不了那么多了。Loki将自己的一只腿抬起来跨在Thor的肩膀上，让他可以到达更深。而当Thor到达了那最隐秘的地带时，Loki突然仰头浑身抽搐起来。

他的弟弟此刻是如此的美丽，身上带着战斗的勋章，而为了他而颤抖着达到高潮——Thor想起来Loki舞刀的样子，想起他的双刀舔舐对方的喉头，想起那把钢刀缴断对方的银发，他想起Loki挥舞着钢刀看向台对他致意。

在紧接着的一轮欢呼声传来的时候，他在Loki的体内得到了释放。

*

Loki又一次躺倒在软榻上。他的全身皮肤都泛着红潮，但表情已经平静了下来。“听起来Baldur赢了。”

“我们应该去祝贺他，”躺在软榻边缘的Thor这么说着，却完全没有要坐起来穿衣服的意思。距离他们的心跳能恢复到正常频率还有一段时间。

“我全身的骨头快散架了。这次是真的。”Loki很认真地说。

“至少你赢了比试。这简直让我比我赢了自己的更高兴。”Thor又想起来了最后那一刀，不由得皱起眉头。“不过最后Aeron怎么会给了你那么大一个空当？”

Loki笑了笑。他侧过身子来看Thor，虽然这样做又让他牵动了不知哪里的伤，让他的笑变成了有点凶狠的咧嘴笑。“他以为我要施法。”

“为什么？”虽然他自己不用魔法，但Thor当然也知道施法在比武中是被禁止的。

“因为我做了一个结印的手势，而他相信我当时已经走投无路毫无胜算了。”Loki一讲到自己的计谋，眼珠都开始放光。“我当然不会真的施法，可他却不知道。”

“嗯，”Thor想了想，“这不算耍诈，我想的话。对吧？”虽然他并不太喜欢这样的做法。

Loki点头，“当然不算。只是那个笨蛋王子大概不会这么想。”

是什么东西告诉他事情并不是那么简单的？是Loki那过分喜悦的神情，还是他说起“那个笨蛋王子”时候随便得奇怪的口吻？不管如何，在那一刻Thor明白了在比试之前他的不祥预感究竟是从何而来。

“你在这之前就认识他。”他忍着怒气说。

“你有时候还是满聪明的嘛，”Loki懒洋洋地躺了回去。“是的，我在外面游荡的时候曾经碰见过他。他不知道我是谁，在我面前趾高气扬，所以我在他身上玩了一次小小的恶作剧。”

“ _一次_ ？”

“一次，两次，三次——有什么区别？”Loki有点烦躁地回答道。这让Thor确认了他的直觉：他的弟弟不知在什么时候和亚尔夫海姆的三王子纠缠上了，而他直到今天都毫不知情。

是从什么时候开始的呢？是从什么时候开始，Loki不再时刻逗留在他的身边，让他一回头就能找到他的弟弟？他们有多久没有两人一起去外界探险过了？如今他的身边总是三武士和Sif，而Loki的身边有谁他却全然不知。Thor努力试图回想这一切，但高潮之后的倦惰像棉花一样吸去了他的精力，让他连好好地发怒都做不到。

“精灵们是一群古怪的东西，你以后不要再去惹他了。”他听见自己说。这真是罕见的事情。他，雷神Thor，Mjolnir的主人，在告诉他的弟弟不要惹事生非。

Loki的脸上没有表情，但那双绿色眼睛里的光芒是冷冽的。“你未免管得太多了，哥哥。”

“Loki！我发誓，当我成为国王，你如果在我的统治下还这么干——”

“ _你还不是国王_ ，”Loki眯起眼睛答道。他们之间的空气突然冷却了。直到他们各自换衣走出帐篷，两兄弟都没有再对彼此说一句话。

但那时候的Thor以为他的警告还是有效的，而他的弟弟只是嘴上不肯服软。不管是Aeron还是亚尔夫海姆，他从Loki口中再也没有听到过这两个名字。Loki依旧和他保持着若即若离的距离，可当Thor向他求欢的时候他也鲜少拒绝。在那些欲望的缝隙里，Loki的黑发在他身下散开，白皙的皮肤印上他指痕的青紫，口中呻吟的也是他的名字。是在这种时候Thor确定Loki只属于他，就像他们一直以来理应如此。

所以当他再一次发现他的错误的时候，雷神的狂怒让他自己都吃惊不已。


	6. Loki – The Horror – 恐惧

在两年之后的某一刻，站在阿斯嘉德金殿的横梁上的Loki突然想起了Thor对他的警告。这让他原本就已经被恐惧和慌乱占据的心又被紧紧地拧了一把。

那时候他站在那儿已经很久了。这是哪怕Thor也不知道的地方，也是他最喜欢的藏身之地之一。

他从一大早就在这里了，看着仆人们忙出忙进地清洁大殿的每一块地板，每一根柱子，每一级的台阶还有王座。侍卫们跟着进来排成整齐的阵势，然后是群臣三三两两地进来，各自在自己的席位站好。

再然后穿着银白盔甲的Baldur走了进来，礼貌地对众神点头致意，偶尔还停下和他们讲点什么。啊，然后是Thor，当然是Thor。雷神握着锤子气冲冲地踏进金殿，仿佛谁刚抢了他的早餐。他身后除了三勇士和Sif，还跟着三个阴沉着脸，穿着白袍的银发精灵。最后是Odin。他的父亲执着Gungnir从王座后走出来，平静的表情之下藏着Loki不敢揣测的东西。

Loki喜欢站在这里。在这里的他能隐约保持着一点和一切进展的联系，又能维持一点必要的疏离。何况他喜欢俯视Thor金色的头发的感觉，有时候阳光透过金殿的窗子射到Thor的头发上，闪耀得刺眼。

底下的人开始低声交谈，接着又开始高声辩论，而Loki渐渐失去了兴趣。他听到Thor的怒吼和Odin的金杖敲击王座下的地板的声音。他的名字被一次又一次地提及，在不同的语气和口音里。精灵的使者用他们奇怪的口音尖锐地叫唤着他的名字——“Loki Odinson！以眼还眼，以牙还牙！”

当重头戏终于开始的时候，Loki几乎已经快要睡着了。随着“嘭”的一声，一幅巨大的脸庞投影在了金殿的天花板上。那是一张可怖的脸。

精灵国王双眼发红，鼻翼扇动，银色的胡子几乎要立起来。“Odin，这是战争的开始。等亚尔夫海姆的军队踏平阿斯嘉德的时候，独眼，你会后悔的！”

那副投影连同那几个精灵一起化作一团红色的风暴。它在大殿里盘旋了片刻，搅乱了悬挂的灯烛和布帘，让Loki免不了努力才能稳住双足，最后消失得无影无踪。

*

死寂笼罩了大殿。Loki仍然站在横梁上，直到他听到一声怒吼——“Loki！你出来！”

那是他父亲Odin的怒吼。他几乎是被吓得立刻就从横梁上掉了下去。在落地之前他扇了扇翅膀，从喜鹊变回了人形。他走上前，在大殿中央向着Odin单膝跪下：“父亲。”

“Loki，你可知道你为阿斯嘉德带来怎样的灾难！你可知道一场战争因你而起！”

“我并非故意杀害两位王子。”其实他想说，为了让阿斯嘉德免于战乱，我并不介意跟随精灵们回去受死。可这样的言语未免太过赌气，让人怀疑他的动机。

Odin喝退群臣和侍卫，只留下最重要的十几位在金殿内面对这一场审判。而Loki不用回头也知道，Thor就站在他的身后。Thor知道吗？他又知道多少？

“三王子Aeron和我……素有恩怨。两位王子在小镇Sjirl将我困住，Aeron施法捉弄我，于是我施了一个反射的魔咒, _a tier sfajoiur_ 。”他顿了一下，“没有想到，他竟然就死了。”事实便是这样，Loki相信他父亲对于事情早就知道得差不多了，此刻不过想听他复述一遍。

“另一位王子呢？” Odin问道。

“父亲……”银舌Loki居然有一刻无言以对。“他要为他的弟弟Aeron王子报仇，所以我……我……”他捏了捏自己的膝盖，却还是没能把话说下去。

“你慌张了。你杀了他，还蠢得用了自己的匕首，将它留在了尸体上。”Odin从王座上站起身走下台阶，“Loki Odinson，因为你愚蠢的举动，你掀起了一场战争。”

Loki的意识开始有些模糊，一些字句的片段飘进他的视线里，又飘出去。 _失望、剥夺王位继承权、软禁、阴谋，作乱、鞭笞、为了荣誉、阿斯嘉德战士的鲜血、Thor领军五千、罪行。_

他又开始走神。这不能怪他。自从闯下麻烦再逃回神域，化作喜鹊躲在大殿角落里，他已经好几天没有睡过觉，好几天没有进食了。至于剥夺王位继承权——他咬着牙想，眼下来看似乎也并不是很难以接受，毕竟有如金子般灿烂耀眼的Thor在。以他兄长的勇气和斗志，没有人会认为他，躲在阴影中的Loki有多少继承王位的希望。何况是现在，当他变成了一国的罪人之后。

他背后一道凌厉滚烫的疼痛将他带回现实。在听到鞭子破风而来之声的同时，Loki被巨大的力道抽得身子几乎向前倒了出去。对了，鞭笞，他听漏了，这就是他们给他的刑罚吗？怪不得精灵国国王Nalfen会气得发抖。对于杀死两个王子的凶手来说，这样的刑罚实在是太过护短了。

然而接下来的第二鞭并没有如期而至。Loki回头看见战神Tyr正握着鞭子，而鞭子的另一头在Thor的手里。

金色的王子近乎面无表情地沉声说：“让我来。”

*

Thor向Tyr伸出手：“应由我来教训他。”

Thor是真想替他开脱？还是和众人一样为了即将到来的战争而愤怒？Loki不得不向自己承认，直到此刻他才真正地开始感到惧怕。他不害怕受罚，然而这惩罚将来自于Thor之手这样的想法却让他背脊发凉。Thor起伏的胸膛让他明白自己的兄长正在盛怒之下。可是他心中微小的希望还没有熄灭。

Tyr没有松手。“Thor，想想每一个阿斯嘉德的战士将流的血，每一个边境居民将遭受的苦难！”

“我无意袒护Loki！”Thor似乎是不习惯被当众质疑，此时的语气中满是不耐和怒气。

“恕难从命。”Tyr仍然不肯松手。他大概是不愿让这个作乱的魔法师连区区一顿鞭子也逃掉了。“Thor殿下，涉及Loki殿下您理应避嫌。众所周知，您对他……”

“我对Loki将如同我对待我的每一个士兵！”每一个字都似乎是从Thor的牙缝里被挤出来的。

愚蠢的Thor。Loki忍不住暗暗嗤笑了一声。他真的以为旁人不知道他们俩的关系？他真的以为Tyr或者父亲不知道他对Loki近乎变态的执着？

可就是那一声嗤笑，它似乎恰好被盛怒的雷神捕捉到了，瞬间点燃了什么东西 。

鞭子被从Tyr的手中强行夺过，高高飞扬起来。Loki下意识地别过脸，随着“嗖”的一声他眼前一黑，差点瘫倒在身前的台阶上——盛怒下的Thor下手比之前的Tyr重太多了。Loki咬牙将另一只膝盖也放下来，双膝一起跪在地板上，努力不让自己再狼狈地往身前的台阶上倒下去。

哦不，Loki平时最讨厌无谓的疼痛和劳累，可是这并不代表他不能忍痛。他是个战士。他曾受过的伤经过的苦远比这该死的几鞭子要要命多了。这并不算什么，他对自己说。

他屏住呼吸，眼里是王座下的几级台阶。他曾想过他有朝一日会踏上这几级台阶，亲自坐上王座；然而此刻他俯首于前，承受着疼痛和羞辱。

鞭子几乎是应和着他的心跳落下来，在他的背后点燃一片片烈火。血顺着他的脖子留下来的时候他的视线模糊了一点，他的意识也开始游移，却不时被生硬火辣的疼痛拽回来。Loki告诉自己并没有很痛，却已经不得不狼狈地用手肘撑在地板上支撑着自己的重量和背后袭来的力道。不不，感官不过是虚假的游戏……像他这样的魔法师不会被感官刺激所困，不会的。何况是最低级的，最本能的，和无知的生命，毫无灵气的动物，下贱的妖怪一样最基本的疼痛。他是不会认输的。

他只不过需要用尽所有的力量让自己不要发出任何声音，让自己不要和烂泥一样完全瘫倒在地。

他以为过去了很久，很久，以为Thor像机器一样精准地挥舞了几十，几百下鞭子。可是当他眼前全部黑下来，又变成猩红的一片的时候，他竟然才数到六。

他看到白色的一团东西在他的眼前晃动。然后， _七_ 。

那是居然是Baldur的脸。他的弟弟在流泪，在嘶喊着什么。

 _八_ 。

就是那一瞬间，Loki之前所努力抗拒的所有感官刺激骇浪一样扑卷而来，疼痛直接又剧烈，让他无法逃避，无法抵御。来自四肢百骸的疼撕扯着让他呼吸停滞，他的指甲几乎扣入金殿的地板，在那上面留下划痕，他想尖叫出声，喉咙里却发不出任何声音。

_九。_


	7. Loki – The Hate – 仇恨

在和疼痛争夺阵地的过程里，Loki的意识时而浮上来，时而又沉下去。

他似乎听到Thor的声音。雷神愤懑地吼着“你还以为你能将我玩弄于股掌之间吗？！你以为你和我睡觉我便会一直纵容你吗？你以为我蠢得不知道你的小把戏？”然而这声音很快又被疼痛压下去，换做Odin的声音——“你太让我失望了，不过我早该料到的……”

他喘不过气来，死劲挠自己的脖子，双手却被抓住，“你算得了什么， _弟弟_ ？你以为你在阿斯嘉德未来的国王的眼中就那么特殊？”

然后是Aeron和Snoran。他们那恶作剧的笑容，以及最后一道魔法反弹回去时Aeron的惊惶。Snoran的咆哮，那把匕首捅进精灵的盔甲片之间的细缝，他甚至听见了金属插入血肉之躯时候的声音。他回头，Aeron躺在那里毫无挣扎。他杀了精灵之国的王子……然而Snoran就在他面前……

还好一波更强烈的疼痛浮上来。剧痛让让Loki弯起了身子，却也适时打碎了精灵的王子那张被仇恨扭曲的脸。

“Loki。”

等他终于睁开眼睛的时候，Baldur的脸出现在他的眼前，就好像在他失去意识之前那样。

光明之神坐在Loki的床前，翘着腿，衣服上带着些血迹。

“你来干什么？” Loki知道刚才他的噩梦被Baldur看在了眼里，这让他不太高兴——当然眼下有很多的事情都让他不太高兴。比如他疼得让他想咒骂遍九界内每一个制造鞭子的工匠的后背。

“来看你的伤，哥哥。”Baldur的蓝眼睛和他的声音一样柔和。“我想目前的你需要照顾，但你也许不愿让你的侍从们看到你这样。母亲想来，不过我劝她去安抚父亲会更有效。”

“我的伤很快就会好的。”他闭上眼，想要强迫自己继续睡去。

“我不会待很久。”Baldur顿了一下说。“等到天亮，我就要陪Thor出征了。你知道，我已经成年，可以做很多事情了。”

那个名字让Loki的心脏不争气地猛烈抽痛了起来。那曾经是他的位置。他们曾经一起经历过那么多次战争。而就是在前一刻他还以为他会一如以往的继续纵容他，为他开脱，后一刻他手里的鞭子就给他带来的羞辱和疼痛。现在就连那个名字在他耳里也是毒药。他不能说话，因为他害怕他如果开口就无法控制自己汹涌的恨意。

Baldur伸出一只手指触摸了一下他背上的伤口，然而Loki除了一波一波的疼痛之外什么也没有感觉到。治疗系的魔法对于Tyr的鞭子是没有用的，这一点他们都很清楚。

然而当Loki要拂开Baldur的手的时候，他发现他的弟弟正在用一种和他的光明之神的称号完全不相称的，极其严肃而深暗的表情看着他。他可以说他不明白其中的含义，但那只是因为他习惯撒谎。不，十八岁的Baldur已经懂得太多事情了。Loki几乎怜悯起他来。像 _他们_ 这样的人，在金色的阿斯嘉德里只有寄身于光之外的阴影。光越强烈，影便越深重。如果Loki是Thor的影子，那么Baldur就是他自己的影子。

“我想了很多事情。”Baldur平静地说。“我想我们需要同样的东西。”他将手指在Loki面前晃了晃，那根修长的食指上沾染着红色的液体。

既然血还在往外流的话，那么看来他并没有晕过去多久，Loki几乎置身事外地得出了这么个结论。“你说的是什么？”

“我说的是 _这个_ 。”Baldur伸出舌头，舔了舔自己那只染血的手指。“他下手太重了，不是吗？”

Loki发出了一声呻吟，一阵疼痛集结着从他的尾椎往上窜。他将脸埋在枕头里，等疼痛慢慢缓下来，他在枕头上蹭干额上的汗，侧过脸来眯了眯眼。“书架上从上往下第三行，两本书之间绿色的瓶子。”

Baldur起身拿来了水晶瓶，拧开闻了下。“这不太像是常用的伤口药。”

“这是我自己特制的。” 他答道。

Baldur点点头，将药水浸在一张棉布上，然后又轻轻地将棉布敷上Loki的背部以及后颈。一开始药水在伤口上像是冰冻的火焰流过，但很快痛感消逝了，只剩下不可思议的麻木感。 _那就这样吧。_ Loki吸了口气，爬起了身来半坐在床上。

“果然有效。”像是突然想起了什么似的，Baldur手里拿着棉布微略转过身，“我也该借你的药水一用。” 

Loki看到他弟弟的后颈也带有一道深红的痕迹。看来最后他晕过去前在他眼前的果然不是幻相，Baldur上前阻拦的时候大概是没有戴头盔，于是他的白色盔甲只保护住了身体的一部分。

“你还是用普通药水吧，”Loki吸了口气说。“除非你想永远带着这条伤痕。”

Baldur因为惊讶而微微睁大了眼睛。不过他的弟弟是聪明的孩子，应该不需要他解释便能明白他的意思：和已经渐渐消除的火辣痛感不一样，甚至和最终会被遗忘的憎恨和怒火也不一样，他背部的痕迹会永远地被留下。每一次洗浴，每一次着装，甚至是每一次和人交欢都会提醒他今天所受到的耻辱和伤害。

而那个始作俑者将会为此付出代价。喔，以世界之树的名义，他将会为此付出代价。

Loki再度闭上眼。他的四周都是血的气味，Baldur的声音却悦耳如音乐。

“我明白你的决心了。”

你什么都不明白，他的第一冲动是咆哮回去。 _你什么都不明白。_ 我和他抢玩具抢玩伴抢食物的时候你根本还没出生。我和他一起摔跤练武的时候你还在这王宫的地上像一条毛毛虫那么爬，我和他在整个九界冒险的时候，你还在母亲的膝盖上认字！不，我亲爱的弟弟，你真的 _一点也不_ 明白我和他之间的事情。

他们之间的事情从来轮不到别人来插足，包括父亲和母亲。

但他的弟弟并不需要知道这些。阿斯嘉德的众人都为Baldur的光芒而倾心，因为只有Loki看得见他的暗影。 

所以Loki只是说：“而你的决心呢？”

Baldur点了点头。他拔出随身的匕首，在自己的右手心里划开了一道血口。Loki任着他抓起自己的右手干了同样的事情，然后看着Baldur将两只手贴在一起。Baldur的血和他的血混在一起，都是同样的殷红。

“我以握剑的手起誓，永不相负。”

“永不相负。”Loki轻声重复了一次。然而不管是他还是Baldur，真的知道这四个字的重量吗？他和Thor之间难道没有交换过同样的誓言？

不，不对。他们之间 _的确_ 没有交换过誓言。在多年前Loki曾经无声地在自己心里对Thor说过很多次——哪怕我说出的其它每一句话都是谎言，哪怕我做的其它每一件事都是背叛，但以父亲之名，以母亲之名，以三位Norn女神之名，我绝不辜负你，就象剑鞘永不背弃剑刃，就象左手永不和右手分离。而Thor——他那愚蠢的兄长在伸手不见五指的黑暗中抱着他向他再一次起誓，也不过是几天前的事情。“我们一定要一起死在战场上，”那时候的Thor在几乎是恶狠狠地吻过他后说道。“否则等我一死，谁知道你会把阿斯嘉德弄成什么样子。而且没有你的瓦尔海拉，又有什么意思呢？”

那时候的Loki没有回答，因为他忙于在Thor残忍的手指下喘息扭动，但就算他还能说话，他也不会认真回应Thor的表白的——那些表白迟来了太多年，以至于在他耳里所有的语句都变了味道。

“——哥哥？”Baldur的声调还是那么柔软，和Thor的声音完全不同。

“如果这件事情被发现了，大家都会觉得是我引诱了你堕落。”在收回手之后，他若有所思地说。对此Baldur仍然微笑着。那是让太阳和月亮都失色的微笑，阿斯嘉德里最美的东西。

“哥哥，光明之神是永不可能堕落的。”


	8. Baldur – The Betrayal – 背叛

这个王宫的夜晚多少有些冷清。阿斯嘉德新的国王独自穿过层层回廊，没有敲门就进入了他还活着的那位兄长的寝宫。然而那里面空空如也，Loki的侍从也不知他的去向。

于是Baldur是在停灵殿里找到他的两位哥哥的。Loki穿着那身悼念的黑袍站在石棺前三尺处，他在墙上的影子偶尔因为风吹火炬而摇弋。而Thor睡在棺材里，Baldur在几个小时前还亲手为他进行过最后的梳洗，为他换上了麻布的白衣。Mjolnir仍然稳稳地躺在棺盖上，像是一块厚重的碑。

“哥哥。”

Loki应该是听到了他的脚步声，但并没有转过身来向他致意。“你是想要把Mjolnir和他一起送走？”

Thor的葬礼定在明天傍晚。他的尸体将会被安置在Baldur的船上被火葬，而名为Hringhorni的大船将带着火堆缓缓驶向海洋。Baldur的确是打算把雷神之锤送给他长兄当陪葬品的，哪怕就像他的弟弟们一样，这武器在最后一刻背叛了他。但留下Mjolnir也没有任何用处，只会惹来不必要的麻烦。他不想解释光明之神为何不能举起只有心灵绝对纯洁之人才能使用的Mjolnir，也不想让人接近那武器本身。Loki的咒语应该没有留下任何痕迹，但不必要的冒险未免太过愚蠢。

“是的，”Baldur说。“连同他亲爱的弟弟们的爱一起。”

这下Loki转过头来，看着他笑了。“小乖，你该不是后悔了吧？”

那个熟悉的昵称让他楞了一下。但Loki当然是故意的。现在的他是国王，不能再被孩童时代的回忆和情感束缚住。“我们干的事情与爱没有关系，与后悔也没有。”阿斯嘉德需要一位公平而贤明的统治者，仅此而已。至少，他这样告诉自己。

这个回答让Loki沉默了很久。最后他走了过来，站在Baldur的手边。他的身上散发出一股淡淡的气味，好似森林的清香。Baldur注意到现在Loki还是比他要高，但再过两三年，他应该就会超过Loki了吧。不过那也不一定。虽然他和Thor一样有着金发蓝眼，但从体型上而言他无疑和第二个哥哥更相近。

“你知道吗？在很多年前，我曾经发疯一般地爱过他。”Loki若无其事地说，仿佛他们在讨论的是天气而不是他们合谋杀掉的兄长。“当然那也没什么奇怪的，我们这一代的Aesir，似乎就没有一个不曾爱他爱得快发狂过的。”

Baldur对此无意反驳，也不能反驳。

“可是在我这里，我想我是 _真的_ 因为他而疯狂了，虽然我当时自己也没有察觉到。你还记得你小时候那次，我们三个人一起去秘密森林捉凤凰的事情吗？啊是了，你当然不会忘记。因为你以为Thor要死了而坐在那里嚎啕大哭，他醒来之后拿这事情取笑了你好多年。”

他笑了。那是一段欢快的回忆，哪怕现在仍然。“是的，我那时候应该相信你。你说他不会死的。”这一点他也记得很清楚。

“是的。我知道 _Thor_ 不会死。没有骗你，也没有敷衍。”那双绿眼睛在忽明忽暗的火把光线下闪动，有一瞬间几乎变成了黑色。“因为我——你要记得我那时候才十七岁吧，正是干疯狂事情的好年龄——去见了Hel，和她做了一笔交易。我要让Thor活过来，我告诉她说。我愿意用任何东西去换他的命，包括我自己的。”

“Hel答应了。她要的代价不是我的命，而是我的永恒。我已经把我死后的灵魂许诺给了Hel，我将永远不会知道瓦尔海拉是什么样子。”

Baldur闭上眼睛。他又想起了那首幽幽的歌。突然间他有了一个荒唐的错觉，那就是这些年月都不过都只是一瞬间的臆想，凤凰的幻境仍然没有结束。

然而当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，他又回到了阿斯嘉德——他的阿斯嘉德。停灵殿里的火把嗤嗤燃烧着，Loki的声音如同咒语环绕。

“所以你看，那时候的我，为了他是不惜一切的。可惜我相信你也知道，要让我们金色的王子开窍，实在是太难了。我如此不惜一切地爱过他，而等到他终于回过头来的时候，我已经……”Loki耸了耸肩，这让他看起来有点落寞。“不再需要他了。”

Baldur的脑海里又浮现出Loki那布满丑陋鞭痕的后背。他的手指碰触过那些赤红而愤怒的伤口。

“你有我。”他脱口而出了一句。“我将会是一位伟大的王。”我会证明给你看，我胜过Thor太多太多。整个阿斯嘉德将是我的凭证。

Loki没有回答，只是低下头来要吻他的嘴。

他猛然往后退了一步，使得Loki扑了个空。欺骗之神站在他的面前，神色无辜得像个初恋的少年。但Baldur知道那只是假象。关于Loki的太多都只是假象。这一点也许全神域没有人比他更清楚。

“——为什么？”这个问题大概是愚蠢的，但他无法控制自己不去问它出口。他知道Thor和Loki这些年都做过什么。Loki口中的爱情并不是诗歌里面那么抽象而不带杂念的东西。他甚至曾经在最不小心的时候见过他那两个哥哥之间的纠缠，见过那野兽般的欲望以疯狂的方式被得到宣泄。

那是一个他无法进入的世界。

Loki笑了起来。“因为你想要我这么做已经想了好些年。因为我想要这么做也已经想了好些年。如果这样还不够，那么——因为 _这本来是属于Thor的东西_ 。你真的不想试试吗，我亲爱的Baldur？”

这一次Loki吻过来的时候，他没有闪避。

*

Baldur不太记得自己是怎样回到寝宫的。他只记得在停灵殿里Loki捧着他的脸，舌头温柔地在他嘴里滑走。 _你不是这样亲吻Thor的_ ，他想那么说，但Loki的嘴没给他机会说出来。而且Thor已经死了。他的尸体正躺在他们面前的石棺里，身上是累累的伤痕。Thor死了。是被Loki夺去了他的武器，然后Baldur向他心窝里刺了一剑而死的。

_哥哥。_

他也不明白在他喉咙里面打转的那个词是指的谁。也许是Loki，也许是Thor，也许两个人都是。从他记事开始Loki和Thor一直都是在一起的，不是吗？然而现在Loki正在抱着他，而Thor的身体已经冰冷。

哥哥。

Loki一边吻他，一边慢慢地为他解下披风和盔甲，只留下白色的内袍。金属逐件坠落到地板上，发出叮叮咚咚的响声。

这当然不是他第一次和别人上床，然而Baldur的确感觉到了前所未有的不安。这不是计划之中的事情，闭上眼睛的他想要提醒自己。我只是想要我应得的东西，我只是想要阿斯嘉德的王座，我只是——

他没能来得及完成那个句子，因为Loki将他一把推到了到床上。待他回过神来之时，他的兄长已经双膝跪在他身体的两侧，居高临下地望着他笑，而那双绿色的眼睛里满是兴奋的光。Loki也是用这种眼神看着Thor的吗？

Baldur再也按压不住自己的呻吟，挺起下肢想要得到更多的摩擦。然而Loki制止了他，只是弓下身用舌头和牙齿来舔抚他的颈子和下颚。可是那不够，那远远不够——他的每一寸皮肤都在骚动，渴求着Loki的爱抚。融化到我这里来吧，他想说。哥哥，把你融化到我的身体里面来。我知道你是爱我的。我杀死了一只那么美丽的鸟儿，残忍地吃掉了它的心脏，就是为了让你爱我。

_为了让你们爱我。_

当Loki再度直起身来开始解他内衣的扣子的时候，Baldur发现了早些时候他兄长身上香味的来源：Loki的内衣上有一根银别针，上面插着一缕嫩绿色的植物。

“你看Baldur，这是槲寄生，”Loki取下那一小枝叶子，慢慢地说道，“不依靠树木就活不下去的，弱小的东西。”他将视线对上Baldur。“你是否觉得现在的我就和它一样呢，我的国王？”

“你是Loki，阿斯嘉德的王子，绿色的魔法师。”他答道。“你从来不曾弱小过。”

Loki看起来似乎很满意这回答。他微笑着低下头，抚摸着Baldur已经赤裸的胸膛。Baldur感觉到了自己心脏在Loki手指下的跳动。那是充满期待的声音。

“你还在等什么？”他的耐心几乎已经用尽。如果Loki再不对他做点什么，他就要翻身压住这位哥哥了。但他并不希望那样——他希望Loki能主动一点，更加诚实地向他表达出自己的欲望。

Loki弯下腰，狠狠地吻了他。

“小乖，我爱你。”在那个吻的末尾，他的哥哥在他耳旁用一种几近忧伤的声音说。

他想回复说，我也爱你。

但那句话被刺穿在他的胸膛里，连同他的心脏一起。


	9. Loki – The Reunion – 重逢

_“阿斯嘉德的王子，你可知道你所承诺的是什么？”_

_“我向你索要Odin的长子的灵魂，要的是让他死而复生。作为交换你可以拥有我的灵魂，哪怕它没有Thor的纯粹高尚。我可以为你再献上一条神族的灵魂，只要你满足我的愿望。”_

_“你的灵魂原本便终将来到这里，而另一条灵魂……十七岁的你可真正懂得你将犯下的是何等的罪行吗？你可明白‘谋杀’对于一条灵魂而言的重量？你可愿意为他犯下这样的罪行？”_

_“尊敬的女王，我了解这是无可饶恕的罪孽。然而我这么做并不是为了Thor，而是为了我自己。这是一个简单且自私的请求。”_

_“你愿意谋杀一位无辜的Aesir，再搭上你自己死后的灵魂所往来让你的兄长复活，而这皆是源于你的一念之私？很好。那么让我来告诉你，Odin的第二个儿子：你的兄长的灵魂并不在我这里。他的时间还没有到，他的树还在等待着开出命运的花朵。然而_ 总有一天 _，他会到我这里来的。若是到了那一天，你还是决意不悔，那么我们再来履行这个契约吧。_

_在你的躯体旁有一棵树，上面缠绕了一枝槲寄生。摘下它，把它藏在阿斯嘉德最深的黑暗里。只要它的枝叶青翠，我们的契约就还成立。当你把它插进一个阿斯嘉德神族的胸膛，我将知道那是献给我的祭品，于是我会把你的兄长还给你并期待着你的到来。我想你会发现永恒是一段很长很长的时间，长到足够让你后悔所有这一切。”_

_“我不会后悔。”_

_“你并不知道永恒的含义，小王子。”_

_“我知道我是Loki，而他是Thor。”_

*

也许他还活在八年前的那个夏日。也许如果他现在醒来，他还能听见凤凰的歌声——Baldur没有冰冷地躺在他的寝宫里，他没有一个人坐在大殿的王座上，而他的后背也没有那些丑陋的鞭痕。

他熄灭了一切灯烛，只留下王座后的两支火炬。金殿里很安静，没有人在王子的葬礼前一夜喧哗，也没有人听见阴谋的脚步。

Loki靠着王座，冰冷的金属让他发冷。这个座位其实并不舒服，它坚硬得让你无法放松，无法软弱，无法颤抖。就是这样不舒服地坐在金属质地的王座上，Loki俯瞰着整个大殿。他和Thor和Baldur曾立在旁边装得一脸恭谦地听着Odin的教导，他也曾在前不久趴在殿前咬牙抵御Thor给与他的疼痛。可是一切都过去得那样迅速，却又必然。他只希望他等的人能早点回来。

哦，他来了。大殿的另一头是Thor，他正在从门口迅步走向他，手里紧紧握着Mjolnir。虽然现在的雷神只穿着那件下葬用的白袍子，那也不能减弱他浑身散发出来的怒气。

Loki在王座上换了一个让他显得更自在的姿势。

“欢迎回来，哥哥。”

Thor径直走到他的面前，一把揪住了他胸口上的衣边。“是你杀了Baldur？”

他们距离得如此之近，他甚至能感受到Thor灼热的鼻息喷上他的脸，能清楚地看见Thor颈子上暴突的血管。Loki不禁微笑了起来。

“我杀了那个犯上作乱的阴谋者，杀了那个在敌阵倒戈的叛徒。”他伸出一只手慢慢地抚摸着Thor那闪亮如昔的金发，很满意Thor没有将他推开。

Thor揪在他胸前的手慢慢地松开，那张充满怒气的英武面孔也突然间变得神情灰暗。他需要一些时间来接受这事实，Loki想。可怜的Thor。在他那无趣的世界里，爱就等于彼此之间永不背叛。

“为什么？”最后Thor放开他问道。他的声音有点嘶哑。

“因为你总是在不经意之间让人觉得你死了比较好，”Loki按捺住自己的不耐烦回答道。“因为爱和嫉妒是共生的。因为你从来就不了解Baldur。看，也只有你，会蠢到被自己的弟弟杀了还问‘为什么’。”

Thor沉默了很久。

“我爱他。”最后他轻声说道。“是我伤害了他吗？”

“你只是让他觉得，你死了比较好。”

雷神放下了手中的战锤直起身来，低头看着他的脸。在火炬的照耀下，Loki看到了那上面的痛苦表情——真正的，深重的哀伤。突然间他明白了Thor问的并不只是Baldur。

“你一开始想要杀我，也是因为这样吗？”

一万个谎言在他的舌尖上打转，但Loki只是笑了。

“你想杀我也是这个缘故吗？”Thor狠狠地凝视着他的眼睛，仿佛想看穿一切可能的欺骗。“Baldur没有能够封印Mjolnir的魔法。就算他有，也只能是你教给他的。”

Loki向后仰靠，叹了一口气，“你难道不该是问我为什么救你？”

Thor似乎并没有听到他的话。“我抽你鞭子，你便记恨在心。你不想想你挑起两界大战，不想想你不顾我的劝告——哦，你不会去怪精灵或者父亲，更不会去怪你自己，但是你憎恨上了我。你恨我不救你，你恨我抽你鞭子，你觉得我死了比较好，是不是这样？” 他的哥哥越说越激动，到了最后一句已经咆哮起来一拳打在王座的后背。

“可你又爱我，所以你又后悔了，就好像你做每一件事情一样，你会后悔！于是你杀了Baldur，杀了你惟一的亲弟弟，为了我可以爬回你的面前继续被你当玩具耍，是不是Loki？是不是？如果你不和Baldur联手，他怎么杀得死我？而那样的话你又何必杀他？”

Loki仍然半仰着头看着他，纹丝不动。

“你觉得我会为了一顿鞭子杀了你？”

Thor明显愣了一下，那双海蓝眼睛里的怒焰也骤然熄灭。

“你不会，”雷神迟疑着说，往后退了半步。“你会记恨我，会折磨我——你会搞出什么点东西来让我痛不欲生后悔自责——可是你不会杀我。”

“让我问你一个问题，”Loki缓缓地说。“如果当初我告诉你Baldur在密谋杀你，你会相信我吗？会有任何人相信我吗？一个刚挑起了战争被剥夺了继承权的罪人，一个被你称为‘不可能真诚’的人，告诉你们集万千宠爱于一身的光明之神想要谋害王位继承人取而代之？除了让我被加上妖言惑众这一条罪状外还能有什么样的结果？”

他满意地看到Thor语塞的样子，继续说了下去：“我若拒绝了我们亲爱的Baldur，死的就该是我了，而你会及时想明白个中缘由，以及记得帮我报仇吗？”

Thor的眼圈开始泛红，这让他看起来像是一头受了伤的野兽。他沉默了好一会儿，“他是个叛徒。他在战场上背叛了我，他把剑刺进了我的心脏。”

“可是最后死的是他。”Loki叹了口气，又想起了前一个晚上他独自在王座上捧着Mjolnir的情景。比起Thor，Baldur将是一位更加贤明的国王，Baldur不会冲动好战，不会轻率地置Loki的意见而不顾。但那些对于Loki而言又有什么意义呢？Baldur不是Thor。在Loki的心中，王位是他的痛，是他嫉妒的根源，是他奢望的光芒，是他和Thor之间的游戏的筹码。在他的心里，王位从来就没有Baldur的什么事。

“我的命是你的。这是你想要的。”Thor看起来对这个事实倒并不愤怒。也许他的哥哥还不至于是无可救药地愚笨，Loki想。

“你的命 _本来就是我的_ 。” 他伸出手臂，恶狠狠地勾住了Thor的颈子然后吻了他。

他们已经很久没有这样接过吻了，Loki想。他们更习惯的是噬咬和践踏，但此刻他哥哥的嘴是柔软的，没有血和疯狂的气味。Thor将一只膝盖提起来半跪在王座上，于是Loki被夹在他的躯体和王座的后背之间。这几乎完全封闭的空间里连只剩下Thor的味道和声音，而Loki发现他有点喘不过气来。他将指头绞进那头金发，肆意宣布着他的所有权。

“我们要怎么向母亲解释？” Thor突然间停了下来，这让他颇为不满。“她要怎样接受Baldur做出那些事情的事实？”

欺骗让Loki的眼睛发亮。“我们当然不会告诉她真相。那对她而言太过残忍了。明天的葬礼按预定进行。不过是Baldur的，不是你的。 _我们_ 会告诉他们光明之神为了哥哥的死伤心而亡，被感动的死神于是放回了你的灵魂。”他忍不住笑了，绿色的眼里满是恶意。“这是一个很感人的故事，不是吗？整个神域都会为了它 _真正_ 国王的复活而欣喜若狂。”

“Loki，”Thor摇摇头。“母亲还是会伤心的。他们也都会。大家都爱他。”

“没错，”他说，“可是他们更爱你。每个人最爱的都是你。”

不知道为什么，后面一句话出口得比他想像中的容易得多。也许是因为眼前的这个白袍赤足的Thor看起来一点都不像是阿斯嘉德的金色王子，更像是被他赦免和救赎的俘虏。他终于可以承认自己输了——只要他还能翻盘赢回来。

Thor看起来有点迷惑，一个常见的表情。到最后，他哥哥只是皱了皱眉头说：“但我最爱的是你。一直都只有你。”

“我知道。”Loki尽可能镇静地说。“所以你还活着。”

他再度在手臂上使力，将Thor拉到了王座上。雷神的身体撞上王座那黄金的后背，发出了一声沉闷的低响。但Thor并没有抱怨，而是任由他滑动身体，张开腿半坐在他兄长的膝盖上。

“我要庆祝 _我的_ 国王的加冕。”他低下身凑近Thor的耳朵，低声说道。


	10. Baldur& Thor – The Beginning – 开始

“告诉我，凤凰的心是什么味道的？”

“一开始甜得像少女的春思，随后苦得像巨人的眼泪。”

“你可会感到荣幸？那是九界里最后一只凤凰，世界上不会再有第二个被所有人深爱的神灵。当你的死讯传开，从地底那些爱钱如命的矮人到人界的石头和溪流，世上万物都将为你而哭泣。”

“但那是一个谎言不是吗？一只邪恶的飞禽在生命弥留之际最后的诅咒。吃掉凤凰的心并不能让一个人得到所有的人的爱，我就是最好的例子。”

“我的王子，这些年来在阿斯嘉德的金色殿堂之上，又有谁不爱你呢？又有谁不将你看作光明的宠儿，一切美好的化身？”

“你知道是谁——那个和我立下血之盟誓，和我一起谋杀了长兄，吻着我的嘴说他爱我，然后用一枝小树枝捅进我的胸膛杀了我，把我送到你这里来的人。就算是凤凰的心，也无法打动谎言之神的灵魂。”

“哦，他说爱你的时候可没有骗你。不过他八年前就甘于送掉自己的灵魂来换取他兄长的一线生机。不论凤凰之心魔力如何强大，也抵不过那样扭曲深重的欲念。”

“但我爱他……我爱 _他们_ 。”

“你所有的情感都不过是你生命中前十年的回声，随着日子的推移逐渐稀薄。在给了你一颗被爱之心的同时夺去了你的爱人之心，这才是凤凰濒死的复仇。”

“不……你错了。我从未停止爱他们。Thor和Loki，Loki和Thor。”

“你以为杀死Thor你就能独占Loki，或者反过来也没有关系，不过Loki太难除掉，而且除去Thor你也将拥有王位，于是你选择了前者。小王子，我会倾听每一个到来这里的灵魂的故事，有哀怨的思念和等待，有欢乐的孩童记忆，有温暖的家，自怨自艾的醉鬼，有傲慢的告解，大多数是苦涩的懊恼。可你的故事里没有爱。你此刻还要固执己见也无妨，反正你有永恒的时间来辨析真相。”

“我会等待。有朝一日Loki会离开Thor，他会来到这里而不是瓦尔海拉。我会一直等到那一天。我会证明给你看，我的女王，我确实是 _爱_ 他的。比任何人都更爱。”

*

Loki再度在手臂上使力，将Thor拉到了王座上。没有站稳的他撞上了那黄金的后背，可刚自死亡的怀里苏醒的Thor并不在乎这一点点疼痛，哦不，他甚至是喜欢这曾被一度剥夺的感官上的刺激。

他顺势在王座上坐下来，让Loki正对着他跨坐在他身上，近乎贪婪地注视着Loki的脸。他弟弟的双眼是如此的澄澈，他的呼吸是如此地接近，在那一刻Thor甚至觉得他们一直一直就是如此，从来没有过任何东西挡在他们之间。在理清之前的恩怨后，新生所带来的喜悦终于如潮水一样占领了他的身躯。他想要用最原初的方式来庆祝生命，来庆祝他和Loki的重逢。

当Loki俯下头想继续吻他的时候，Thor发现Loki在微微发抖——Loki全没有他自己想表现的那样镇定自若。Thor将右手放在Loki的后背上，摊开手掌想让Loki多少镇静下来，可是他的弟弟毫不领情，似乎一心只想让自己的舌头进入Thor的嘴里。他很快就如愿了：Thor放弃了安抚他的想法，而将自己的右手伸向了Loki的胯间。

Loki的深绿色的长袍底下什么也没有，Thor对这个发现很是满意，他隔着布料摩擦着他弟弟的阴茎，满意地感受Loki迎上来的热度。与此同时他弟弟的吻却开始变调，从一开始的满具侵略变得多少有些力不从心。

Thor好心地松开嘴让他喘息，自己则顺着Loki的脖子一路啃咬。当Baldur的剑从他心口刺进去时，在他倒下前的最后几秒里Thor想到了Odin和Frigga，想到了瓦尔海拉和地府，想到了忠诚和背叛，——在他睁着眼望着天空的最后那一刹那，雷神甚至想到过如果一切就这样落幕，阿斯嘉德是否会将他当做英雄来铭记。可是他唯独没有想到Loki。

而此刻他不会死了，他所能想到的却全都是Loki。

Loki的低语，Loki的阴谋，Loki的脆弱，Loki的疯狂，都是他的。 _他的。_  
Loki喘息的节奏，他让人充满情欲的臀部线条，他湿润的眼睛——Thor实在太熟悉他弟弟的每一个细节了，他可以闭上眼睛将它们拼凑成一座雕塑。

“弟弟。”Thor吐了一口气。此时此刻，他无法说出更动人的语句。只有这一个词，只有这一句话，能够表达他们之间所经历过的全部。爱意也好恨意也好都被包含在内，如同骨与肉一般无法分离。

碍事的长袍在一个挥手之间消失了，然后全身赤裸的Loki贴上了他。Thor伸出手想要搂住Loki的背，然而他的手指触碰到的不再是光滑的皮肤。

“你用那鞭子吻过的纪念。它们将永远留在那里。”Loki的声音突然间变得飘渺，仿佛之前发出阵阵呻吟的全然不是他。

Thor侧身将一丝不挂的Loki放下，让他坐在王座上。Loki扭动了一下，似乎是不喜欢金属的王座给他带来的冰冷触感。然而他弟弟的双腿依然为他打开着，仿佛是在骄傲地向他展示自己的所有。

“你想让我记得是吗？”雷神双膝跪在这场淫靡的图画前，仰头看着他的兄弟。“Loki，我原本就不会忘记。”

 _而他竟然敢留下背后的伤痕。_ 千百次Thor为他卖命，为他闯祸，不顾所有人乃至父亲的劝解，不顾被对手讥笑为脑子长在他弟的胯下，这些Loki当然是半次也不会记得的，好像一切都只是理所当然。而为了这几道鞭子，他却要让他后悔，让他自责，让他每次哪怕是性欲高涨的时候也要记得自己的盛怒和冷酷。 _他怎么敢？_

Thor埋下头，迅速而粗暴地将Loki的勃起含入口中。他不常这样做，但这不代表他不记得Loki所有的弱点。他将一只手绕入Loki背后的空隙，一下子就在干燥的后穴里插入两个手指——Loki没有用魔法对于他的侵入给予润滑。他的弟弟，他那位过分爱好来自于他的疼痛的弟弟，用一只手捂着眼睛，另一只手则缠在他的头发里死死不放。眼前的人仰起头来发出一阵一阵恰似饮泣的呻吟，那漂亮的颈子已经被Thor的亲吻布满痕迹。

噢，Thor不会介意这样的臣服，如果这个臣服的姿势意味着征服。阿斯嘉德新的国王卖力地取悦着Loki，让他一阵阵地颤抖起来，让他的脚趾因为喜悦而卷起来，让他哑着嗓子开始求饶：“哥哥，哥哥，让我……”

他却停了下来，“哦，不，你不能每次都得到你想要的东西。”

Loki深绿的眼睛被冻在错愕中。可下一秒Thor已经将自己的火热抵上了他的入口，于是那错愕瞬间又被赤裸裸的情欲湮没。

他慢慢地进入Loki，将对方锁在他自己的身体和金色的王座之间狭小的空间里。

“在你的面前是你的兄长和国王。”他低下头，舔咬起了Loki的耳廓。“你可愿意宣誓忠诚？”

Loki没有回答。他的眼睛水汪汪的，小心地张开嘴吸着气。

Thor决定不再等待他的回答而是将自己全部沉入Loki体内。过分强烈的刺激让他几乎马上就要射出来，可他只是闭上眼开始地缓慢地抽插。等他可以明确地听到自己和Loki沉重的呼吸混杂在一起，像一场春天的暴雨的时候，他睁开了眼睛。Loki的脸颊上有两道泪痕。

“你的眼泪骗不了我。” 就算如此，他还是凑过去将那两道痕迹舔去。

“我杀了他。”在Thor抽插的空隙中，Loki仰着头说道。“我的弟弟……我杀了他。”

Thor又闭上了眼，可他接下来的抽插却比之前更加用力，每一次都退到边缘再猛地全部插入。他用一只手扶着Loki，另一只则毫不留情地套弄着他弟弟早已被折磨了多时的勃起，让Loki挫败地发出不加掩饰的哀鸣——这才对了。在他们做爱的时候，他不喜欢Loki的脑子里想着别的事情。

Loki分开的双腿原本架在王座的扶手上，可这下他却突然收紧双腿用它们夹住了Thor的腰。Thor不满意这样限制了他的动作空间，他退下两级台阶，抱着Loki的身子直接冲撞了起来。他将自己的手和Loki的一只手一起放在Loki的分身上，而Loki则在王座上试图迎合着他的节奏，可Thor不会让他得逞。他的每一次抽动都直达最深处，每一次都让Loki发出垂死之人的呻吟。Loki一开始还能挤出几个诅咒他的词语，但到了后来那也只剩下断断续续的喘息之声。

他们的身体已经完全相连。Thor已经辨析不清快感的来源，他只知道在Loki的身体里他得以完全。他套弄着Loki已经滴下透明液体的阴茎，在对方全身忽然僵硬快要射出来的时候撞上了他弟弟内壁中最敏感的那一点。Loki嘶叫着双手撑住王座的扶手，他的身体在Thor的腰间和王座之间形成一道美丽的拱形，白色的液体射了Thor满手。

Thor没有停下，在他弟弟还未停止抽搐的体内又抽插了几轮才满意地释放出来。这让Loki在高潮后扭动着身体，并且发出了一些他从未听过的声音。

当两个人都平静下来后，他抱着Loki坐在王座前的台阶上，用Loki深绿色的袍子搭在两人身上。Loki靠在他的身上，而Thor靠在台阶上。

“Loki，我会为你做一样的事。” 他说道。

“那很好。”Loki答道，他的呼吸慢慢平稳下来，居然直接在Thor的怀里睡了过去。

Thor没有弄醒他。他的弟弟大概很多天没有这样安心地睡过了，况且明天他们还有一场盛大的葬礼要出席。

*

在大船Hringhorni被推入海的前一刻，Thor看到Loki咬着嘴唇，泪水似乎在眼眶里打转。

有那么一瞬间，他几乎嫉妒起Baldur来——不管Loki嘲笑他多少次，Thor仍然无法对他弟弟的眼泪视而不见。那似乎是他与生俱来的最原始情感，那种保护欲和占有欲流淌在他的血管中，被记忆在他的身体里。

Baldur躺在船的中央，如果不是他的脸色青白，他看起来简直就只是睡着了。他的容颜是那么安详，嘴角甚至还带着微笑，金色的卷发在他头部的四周散开，就像一顶朴素的王冠。在他的胸口放着一束黄色的小花，那是他们母亲的花。Thor侧头看向母亲，看到她悲伤而平静的眼睛与紧闭的双唇。除去他自己和Loki，Frigga也许是全神域里唯一一个既没有为他的复活欣喜若狂，也没有为Baldur的死失声痛哭的人。Loki对他说真相会令她伤心，可是Thor有时候觉得母亲比父亲都还知道得更多，虽然也更加沉默。

“他的心承受不了他的爱，”Thor听到他身后有一位女神在叹息。是Nanna吗？Thor曾经以为Baldur会和她结婚，因为美丽的Nanna是那么倾慕着他的幼弟。事实上阿斯嘉德中又有谁不爱他的 _这一个_ 弟弟呢？然而Loki说得没错，从他在大殿的王座上出现的那一刻雷神就发现了，他的复活所带来的狂喜掩盖了Baldur之死的悲伤。这个发现不知为何让他烦燥不已，直到他想起他自己复活的前一夜——在冲入Baldur的寝宫的那一刻他便闻到了死亡的气息，而当他发现那句尸体是Baldur的时候，他的第一个念头不是怨恨他无法亲手报仇，不是愤怒他无法追问Baldur事情的缘由，而是感谢世界之树，感谢三位Norn女神，死去的不是Loki。

雷神突然觉得自己明白了一些东西。

“再见，弟弟。” 他听见自己说。

六位Aesir将Hringhorni缓缓推入水中，于是他的四周再次响起了哀鸣。九界里的万物似乎都在为光明之神哀悼。不要说Aesir和Vanir，就连平日里有着血海深仇的冰霜巨人和火焰巨人此刻也都肩膀并着肩膀，将他们的泪水洒在同一片土地上。

闪亮的船只在黯黑的海面上渐行渐远，最终即将消失不见。这时Thor接过Tyr递过来的弓，搭上了Loki为他制造的火焰之箭。

他开弓。箭飞出，呼啸而行。

在片刻的屛息之后，火焰在海面最远的地方腾起，嘭地一声吞没了整个船身。他们在海边默然站了很久，一直到金色的光芒熄灭在海平线的那一头。在一片寂静中Thor知道众神在等待他的悼词。Loki对他说过，他需要扮演一个悲痛而不失坚强的兄长的角色，那将是会是阿斯嘉德的国王所应有的形象。这是Thor Odinson的统治开始的第一天，无数个黄昏中的第一个。

_他从光明里来，也回到光明里面去……_

Thor并非忘记了Loki为他设计的悼词，他也并非不明白为什么Baldur如果能作为英雄而死会对所有的人都更容易接受。然而他发现那些话他一个字也说不出口。他的舌头不像是Loki的由白银铸成，他的心也无法容忍欺骗和谎言。他是雷电之子。他的心可以属于Loki，但他只能是Thor。

“诸位，”他凝视着那对被泪水润湿的绿眼睛，继而将目光转向等着他们的国王开口的阿斯嘉德众生。“关于我的兄弟，有些真相我必须告知于世。不过在那之前，我已经宽恕了他和他的行为。这是理所当然的，因为他是我的兄弟，我爱他⋯⋯”

**Author's Note:**

> 后记之Renata：
> 
> 首先—— **Iris生日快乐！！！** 认识六年啦~~一起为了各种雷人雷事吐过槽，一起在爱琴海里游过泳。也曾当过深夜情感热线，也曾吃过佳人做的宴席(并且由此觉得学学做饭也不错)。也曾为了各自的观点争论得面红耳赤，也曾就着夕阳对彼此讲过人生理想之类的东西。(完了怎么越写越百合了……) 一路走来，朋友们各种聚散反复，很高兴这一刻能和你在一起。论文加油~~~！！！我们都要当有文化有前途的人！
> 
> 然后是关于这故事。
> 
> 在很长一段时间内我不知道槲寄生的“槲”怎么念（中华文字博大精深），于是在我心中这故事的中文代号是“凤凰传奇”。凤凰本来只是来打酱油的，但是后来变成了主要配角。这文的中心思想是：请爱护珍稀野生动物！
> 
> 关于Loki在这文里面的动机：这基本上是开放式的，但我的看法是Loki当时和Baldur密谋的时候的确是想要Thor死的，但是后来Thor真死了他又森森地后悔了，宁愿用自己的灵魂去换。(Baldur那简直就是顺手杀的。) 强调一下：这不是因为我觉得Loki不够爱Thor，而是因为我觉得Loki……就是这么二。
> 
> 我写一章总是各种纠结各种碎片，就像一幅没完成的拼图，要整理得可以给人看需要无数的后期工作——这是我大部分时候的写文方式。但是Iris在有灵感的时候可以一天爆5千字出来，还都是连贯的……orz （你们看她的后记都比我的长那么多！）不过比较幸运的是，虽然Iris的语言风格和我经常差很多，但她喜欢写景色啊动作啊之类的，我则喜欢写心理活动以及搞幕后设定。“等一下，XX到底在什么时候喜欢上XXX的？”“他为什么要喜欢XXX啊？”我每次和人挖坑都会问无数次这种问题，把我的合作伙伴折磨得死去活来只恨不得能一锤子挂了我……
> 
> 最后总结一下这篇文的大致内容：Loki从小就暗恋Thor，但Thor不自知，等到Thor终于发现自己喜欢Loki了，Loki开始作了。作啊作啊作，一直把Baldur作死了就好了…… #当Loki的哥哥真不容易# #当Loki的弟弟更不容易#
> 
> *
> 
> 后记之Iris：
> 
> 虽然我知道檞寄生怎么念（受过九年制义务教育的人很骄傲！），但是拼起来太麻烦，英文的Mistletoe也是。所以这篇文在我心里一直叫做MIST。很好，迷雾一样，至少我写得云里雾里的。
> 
> 之前我们很天真地以为可以2万字写完，并且脑海里只有怎么狗血怎么来，结果真正写起来发现很困难。因为Baldur这个人的形象和性格完全要我们自己来塑造。我觉得他跟白纸一样，对他也没有任何感情，也想不明白为什么他要杀Thor，所以下不了笔。下了笔写起来也很奇怪，总觉得，这家伙反正要炮灰，反正要腹黑……。
> 
> 最后挽救了这个状况的是Renata。她有一天突然说，我们来给Baldur安个脸吧！  
> 当然和很多同学想到的一样，我第一个想到了Liam。但是Baldur在我们的想法里应该和Thor和Loki都有几分相像，三兄弟嘛。Liam和Tom……除了名字都有个M加共用一个brother，可能就真没啥相同之处了。
> 
> 然后我恶搞地建议了很多人，最后Renata决定用Jamie Campbell Bower。我顿时脑补了他在Sweeney Todd里头站在楼下唱，I steal you，Johanna（脑补成my brother~~~~~）那Baldur同学有了脸之后，性格什么的再来就容易多了——所以“人要脸”这句话是至理啊！(大误)
> 
> 关于Baldur同学呢，Renata说，你给Baldur想个昵称吧，那种Loki会叫他的。我说小鬼？Renata觉得那更像Thor叫他的风格。我说小乖？她同意了。可我又觉得有点，恩，太乖了。  
> 于是我说，Renata，小乖那个名字换一下吧。  
> 她：不是你取的吗？  
> 我：我勇于自我批评啊。  
> 她：那叫啥？  
> 我：呃, 老三？  
> 她：那还不如“小三”呢。
> 
> 可是后来我们觉得“小三”这个名字泄露剧情太多了，对这个人物的命运也揭秘太多了。只得弃用。
> 
> 然后我要谢谢Renata同学，问里头所有的非原著的北欧人名都是她掰出来的。包括Loki的那一条反击Aeron王子的咒语。我写的时候闭着眼睛乱敲了几下键盘作为那个咒语的名字，第二天Renata把它改的煞有介事了。然后还斜体了。一斜体，看起来就有范儿了，高级了，跟拉丁希腊语一样。顿时就是那么回事儿了。
> 
> 所以感谢Renata在细节上的认真，对北欧背景的瞎掰，还有对这个CP的激情。我写上一篇文的时候跟她说，如果不是和你合写文，我真的从来不知道我在自己的脑海里和文里，是这么武断专横的一个独裁者。
> 
> 然后谢谢大家看文，看到雷神有这么多人萌真的很开心，而且中英文都有那么多文看，还有那么多萌+爆鼻血的图。生活真美好~


End file.
